Season Four
by nic73
Summary: Ever wondered what the start of season four would've have been like? Here's my version, with a more edgier Nick than I usually write.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Heres a new nicfic for my sins. I know I should get the message that enthusiam for my stories has waned, butI love entering Nick's world. I've moved back to just before the end of the series, after Nick's held the baby for the first time. My usual Nick is a more perfect Nick than we left in the series. I'm having a go at writing a more edgier Nick. Fingers crossed it works. So if you've ever wondered what the first few eps of season four would've been like, here's my version. I hope you enjoy.**

Nick kisses Anne on her cheek, she yawns and stretches out her limbs, her hand gently hitting him in the face, he smiles, kisses her once more and reluctantly hands his, apparently, tired daughter back to Lulu. He instinctively wants to kiss her too, but remembers they're not together anymore, that she's finished with him. He pushes down the pain and rejection that threatens and concentrates on his beautiful daughter and how wonderful it's been to finally feel her in his arms. How surprisingly right it felt to have this tiny, vulnerable person in his arms, he expected to feel, nervous, scared even, but he was hit with a surge of love and protectiveness so strong, it had weakened him at the knees and it took willpower to keep him standing.

He walks quickly down the corridors leading him out of the hospital, trying to ignore the emptiness he feels without his daughter in his arms, all he wants to do is run back to the room and gaze upon her one more time. A strong surge of envy rushes through his veins at the thought that Lulu can be with her every minute of the day, he wonders how long he will get to spend, he knows there will be whole days when he won't see her.

"Hi Dad. "

" Oh, Hi Son. "

Burton takes a sip of his scotch.

" Have you eaten, there's leftovers in the fridge, lasagna."

"That sounds good. I'm hungry. "

" Help yourself. "

Nick opens the fridge and removes the lasagna, he puts the remains on a plate and heats it up in the microwave. While it's going he helps himself to some coffee. Once finished he brings them over to the sitting area and settles on the empty couch. He digs in, the smell taking his hunger up a notch. After a couple of bites he turns his attention to his dad.

"Anne is out of the incubator, I got to hold her. "

Nick can't keep the pride and emotion out of his voice. Burton smiles.

" That's great news, I can't wait to meet her properly myself. Have you talked to Lulu about coming over on Sundays? "

Nick shakes his head.

" Not yet. There's been a lot going on. "

" Of course. I remember new fatherhood can be a little overwhelming. "

Nick nods his head and gives a heartfelt reply :

" You can say that again. "

There's silence as Nick finishes his meal. He leans forward and places his plate on the coffee table and wipes his mouth with his napkin, then picks up his drink. He's aware of his dad fidgeting slightly and looks over at him, recognising the sign. His dad wants to bring something up he doesn't think Nick will be happy about. In Nick's experience, this slight show of apprehension never stops him, so Nick braces himself as he has a good idea what the problem is.

"I hear you quit today. "

Nick nods.

" Yes I did. "

" Is that wise with a new baby? "

" You didn't want me to work there in the first place, you should be happy. "

" Do you have somewhere else lined up? "

Nick has no intention of voicing his real thoughts on the matter, he's certain his dad will never understand and will disapprove. He shrugs and answers vaguely.

" Maybe, I don't need to rush into anything..."

He gives him a slight smile.

"It didn't exact work out well last time. "

A thought hits Burton and his voice is edged with sharpness:

" You're not thinking of starting your own place again, it would be foolish Nick.. "

Nick bristles.

" Why? You don't think I can make it on my own?"

"It not easy starting from scratch... "

" I have your clients.. "

" I thought you'd have the support of a large firm behind you.. "

Nick breaks in again, his voice tight and low:

" Are you saying you won't support me should they come to you for assurances. "

Burton looks down at the drink in his hand. Nick stares at him, stands abruptly and turns to go. Burton calls his name.

" Nick,! "

Nick stands still.

Burton stands and calls his name once more.

" Nick, of course I'll recommend you to whoever calls, in fact I'll call them and let them know that everything's good. "

Nick turns to look at him.

" That won't be necessary as I'm going to see Alvin tomorrow and accept the position of Director of Legal Services."

Burton's momentarily stunned, then questions what he's heard.

"You're what? "

Nick stands his arms folded across his chest.

" Lulu's stepping down as director, she wants to work part-time. Alvin's offered me the position and I've decided to take it."

Burton can see the challenge in Nick's eyes.

"Son, you wouldn't last a month, you love business, you love the money. "

Nick shakes his head.

" I don't Dad, I thought I did, because I wanted to be like you, but I realised today that it's a lot of blustering and dealing for stuff that isn't real and... and if I'm not working with you, there's no point. "

Nick turns on his heels and walks out the door with Burton calling his name echoing in his ears. He's mad at himself for making that confession, he wants to be mad at his Dad but he doesn't have the energy, or will power for both. He climbs in to his car and quickly speeds off, not risking his Dad coming out to stop him.

 **The next morning.**

Nick dries himself off from the shower and stands in front of the mirror to shave. He stares at his reflection. It' s still the same face staring back, despite that he's not the same man he was a week ago. He's a father now. Just thinking about Anne makes him break out into a smile.

"Well that's different... "

He says to himself.

" I never smiled at myself before. "

He's in his boxer shorts with the closet door open, he reaches in and grabs his Friday suit, which is a dark grey with a black checked pin-stripe running through it. It's one of his favourites. He lays it on the bed and begins to turn around to grab a shirt when he stops and shakes his head. What he's doing? Today doesn't require a suit. He's a man of leisure. All he has planned is to stop by and see Alvin before heading to the hospital to spend time with Anne. Usually inactivity doesn't sit well with him. Since quitting his old life, he could never find anything to adequately fill his time. When Lulu moved in, it was different but that hadn't lasted long. But the thought of having nothing to tear him away from Anne, sounded almost criminal, and he's determined to enjoy every moment of it. He puts back the suit and steps in a pair of jeans, a jumper and a jacket. He looks at his watch as he enters the elevator to take him to the LSP office and thinks to himself.

"Ten minutes here and I'll be at the hospital before nine. He can hardly wait to see her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: A huge thank you to DS Pallas, Rosepeony, MissDonnie, Tiacelaya, janebiotch, for reviewing the first chapter. It's was great to get such a positive feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The final member of the committee files out the room and Nick signals for Emily to close the door behind her. He sits back in his chair, letting his breath out slowly and rubs his hand down the back of his head. What has he just done! He's proclaimed himself the director of LSP, without even knowing if the board members are aware that Alvin approached him about the position, or that he'd turned it down. He had a promise of a significant increase in funding though to back his cause. He looks at his watch, it's ten o'clock. His ten minute stay had turned into an hour. The board can wait, he has a daughter to visit.

The door bursts open.

"Just what do you think you're doing Mr. Fallin? And where's Alvin?"

Nick groans inwardly. It's Roger Bedford, a member of the board of LSP, and not Nick's greatest fan. His face is red, his eyes glaring at Nick and Nick's thinks he may have seen his nose flare like a horse. Nick sits forward keeping his body language relaxed, he lightly clasps his hands together and rests them on the table. He nods to a chair two places down from him.

"Take a seat Roger, Alvin left a note saying he's gone to Antartica. "

Roger stands glaring at him, while Nick stays relaxed and calm. After a long moment, Nick's surprised when Roger begrudgingly pulls out the proffered chair. As he settles in Nick uses one finger to push over a sheet of paper laying in front of him. Roger looks at it with disgust.

"What's this? "

Nick folds his arms and sits back.

" That is the agreement I just worked out with the funding committee. "

Nick watches the man glance at the page and his eyebrows raise just a fraction, telling Nick that he's impressed,but when he turns his attention back to Nick, there's no sign of it. He pushes the paper back towards Nick, with force and stands up.

" Don't think that's going to impress anyone. The only way you'll be the director of this place is over my dead body. We can't have a parolee running the place, especially a drug addict. "

" An ex-parolee, an ex-drug addict. "

" I didn't approve of you coming here in the first place. "

Nick's had enough of his ranting and stands up to close the conversation.

" Convene a meeting of the board, Roger, Anytime today will do. "

Roger steams, angry at being dismissed.

" I will arrange it for three this afternoon, don't expect it to last very long. "

He picks upthe agreement and throws the paper back at Nick and yanks open the door. Nick moves into the doorway, and leans against the post watching Roger make his way to the elevator. Everyone's attention has been caught by the man's demeanour and their eyes are switching back and forth between the two of them. Emily approaches Nick.

"Everything all right? "

Nick nods.

" Not my greatest fan. "

Emily smiles:"

" Apparently not. "

Nick looks at his watch before addressing Emily.

" There's nothing more I can do here until the board meeting at three this afternoon to sanction my appointment, and I have a daughter I haven't seen yet today"

Remembering that Emily had asked before he adds:

"We've named her Anne. "

" That's a lovely name. "

Nick nods his thanks and starts towards the elevator, Emily calls after him.

" Congratulations again, and good luck this afternoon, I hope you get it. You did a great job in there.

Nick nods his thanks and disappears inside as the elevator doors open.

Nick's footsteps unconsciously quicken has he approaches Lulu's room. The door's closed and he knocks. With permission to enter he opens the door. Lulu's sat up in bed, with Anne asleep in her arms. She looks at him with a mixture of surprise and slight offense.

"You don't have to knock Nick. "

Nick shrugs:

" I didn't want to interrupt anything. "

" You're Anne's father, you're always welcome. Would you like to hold her? "

Nick steps forward instantly and takes his child from her. The action disturbs her and she curls her limbs up into her body. He kisses her softly on the cheek and she relaxes into his arms. He doesn't take his eyes away from his daughter as Lulu speaks:

"I thought you were coming in early?"

"I got held up at lsp."

Lulu looks at him puzzled:

"What were you doing there?"

A thought strikes her:

"Did Alvin remember the meeting?"

Nick's irritated at the question, knowing where it will lead, he wants to give his attention to Anne. He decides to give all the information at once.

"Alvin's gone. I took the meeting, Alvin offered me the your job, I go before the board this afternoon."

Nick's slightly pleased at Lulu's stunned expression:

"Alvin's gone? Where? You're going to be director of lsp?"

"That's the hope Lulu."

"But..."

Nick can't help a little smile:

"Yea, it means I'll be your boss."

He moves away from the bed towards the window, hoping to signal the end of the conversation as he strokes his daughter's cheek. Her eyes are wide open staring up at him. Lulu seems to get the message.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Thank you to Rosepeony and Janesbiotch, so kind of you to review, hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Lulu and Anne are both asleep, Nick, having nowhere else to go, is sitting in the visitors chair watching his daughter, his mind Chewing on the problems before him. First is getting through the board meeting successfully. He received an abrupt phone call from Roger saying it was arranged for four. He's never met the other board members,he has no idea what they know about him, or their opinions. He figures that Alvin must have passed it by some of them before approaching him with the job offer. He has the funding agreement he hammered out this morning, plus his work record. He's certain no other parolee's put in the effort he did. He's not sure why he did, he just couldn't help himself. He often said it was because he likes to win, but he knew that was a lie, almost as soon as he said it. Most of the cases started out unwinnable. My father was right, I knew I was making a difference, even if sometimes it was very small.

But back to the board. His biggest hurdle will be his drug taking. Luckily, they know nothing of his slips, Alvin and Lulu kept them out the reports. Three years is a good amount of time to be 'clean' and now his motivation has increased a hundred fold. In the past he quit because the law told him too, now he never wants to touch the stuff again. He has a new high that is stronger, more powerful, more intoxicating than any drug he's ever experienced. This beautiful child is his, she needs him now and that need will only get greater as she tries to navigate the world with the challenges she's been given.

He suddenly aware of how hungry he is. He looks at his watch, it's one o'clock. He'll get something to eat, prepare for the meeting, then at six he should be free to take Lulu and Anne home. He stands and moves to the bassinet, leans down and kisses his daughter, the softness of her delicate cheek tugging at his heart. She moves and he strokes her leg, which settles her down. He feels a strange sense of accomplishment and satisfaction at the idea that he can comfort his daughter. He slips quietly out the door.

He quickly spots a familiar face at the nurses station. She turns as he nears.

"Mr Fallin. "

He stops in front of her and nods.

" Ms. Solt . "

She smiles warmly at him. she looks him up and down with a slightly amused look on her face. He begins to feel self-conscious.

" What? "

" I've just never seen you in anything but a suit."

Nick shrugs.

" Congratulations Nick. "

" Thank you. "

" You'll make a great father.

Nick's surprised by how touched he is by her confidence in him. It means a lot.

"Thank you, that's my intention. "

" How's Lulu? "

" She's doing well, they're going home this evening. "

" That's great. "

" Are you here to visit, because she's sleeping at the moment. "

Laurie stands up straight and places the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder.

" Actually I'm here to see you. "

Nick points to himself in astonishment.

" Me? "

Laurie smiles amused:

" Yes. How about you buy a lady lunch? "

Nick nods his head and directs her to go first and they make their way out of the hospital. Laurie knows a nice little restaurant just a couple of blocks from the hospital, allowing her to leave her car in the car park. The time in Nick's car is spent by Nick, only too willingly, answering questions about Anne. Laurie can't remember a time he's looked so animated. He's a smitten parent and from what she's come to learn about Nick Fallin, she didn't expect anything less.

Nick knows of this place but has never eaten here, as it's a bit out of the way of his usual haunts but the simple, crisp decor pleases him. He hopes the food compliments it. After they are settled and their orders have been given, Nick's running out of patience as to why Laurie wants to see him.

"So what is it you want Laurie?"

"I received a phone call today that surprised me...from Roger Bedford."

"Ahh."

Nick shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"He says you're applying for the position at LSP, and he's convened a board meeting this afternoon to appose your application. He wants me to give evidence."

Nick's surprised by that.

"Why you?"

"I guess he's looking for support and thinks I'll give it too him."

Nick looks at her directly.

"And are you?"

Laurie leans back in her chair as the waiter puts their plates in front of them. After he's gone, she returns his gaze.

"Why do you want the job, Nick?"

Nick runs his hand down the back of his head. He leans back in his chair and plays with his fork, lying on the table, with the tip of his finger. After a few moments he looks at her.

"Ever since I remember, I've wanted to be like my dad."

Laurie nods, she's picked up a little on their relationship and has the impression that Nick feels he constantly needs to prove himself to his father.

"So when I trained to be a lawyer, I only ever wanted to do business, and I loved it..."

Nick cocks his head to one side and shrugs.

"Well thought I did."

Laurie sees Nick struggling with how much he wants to tell her, or understands himself.

"When I first went to work at child services, I resented every moment of it. It sent my life crazy, always running from one thing to another, trying to catch up with myself, always letting people down.."

Laurie realises he's mainly talking about his father.

"I thought that was still the case, until I didn't have it anymore. I started at a new firm and was given a case with a ridiculous client, and I was helping Alvin with Taliek Allen and I guess... I guess I developed perspective. I realised that if I'm not working with my dad then what's the point of it all. But with this work, the work at lsp, there always seems to be a point, even when there's no way to win."

Nick feels embarrassed now he's finished and fusses with his food.

"I told Roger I would be there this afternoon."

Nick looks at her and nods as if it's what he expected.

"Okay, you do what you feels best Laurie."

"I will."

Laurie smiles with a mixture of ammusement and tenderness for this complicated young man she's watched grow up.

"That's why I'll be telling the board exactly why I think you're the best man for the job."

Nick looks up surprised, staring at her, a loss for words, and then breaks into a smile that can only be discribed as beautiful.

Laurie laughs.

"Now eat up, you have an important fight to win."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Thank you to Rosepeony for being kind enough to review the last chapter. It was very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a lot longer than a normal Nicfic chapter.**

After leaving Laurie at her car Nick heads home. He takes a pad of paper and a pen and sprawls out on his bed and starts making notes for the meeting. Laurie knew three of the members of the committee who, she was certain, would follow her recommendation, and she's calling them before the meeting, so Nick won't be going in friendless. After an hour he's satisfied that he has his thoughts in order and a strategy in mind. The lawyer in him sees it as a case with challenges but definitely winnable. His phone rings and the screen announces it's his dad. He sighs and answers:

"Hey Dad. "

" Hi Son, I talked to Jared Einsburg at Einsburg an... "

Nick cuts in:

" I know who he is. "

" Of course. I hadn't talked to him for a while, so called to find out if he'd heard about what happened at the firm. "

Nick suspects it wasn't the only reason, but feels no choice but to follow the conversation to it's obvious destination.

" Is he okay? "

He hears the relief in his father's tone at Nick's show of interest.

" He' s doing very well, working too hard, he says. ""

"He always has. "

He was envious to learn of my retirement, and saddened about what happened to you, He sends his congratulations on the birth of your daughter."

Nick waits while Burton clears his throat.

"He was excited to hear you are looking for a firm and says to come in for a chat at 8am tomorrow. "

Nick's attempt to hide his irritation is only slightly successful:

" Thanks but I'm not interested. "

" It's a prestigious firm, Nick, and Jared will look out for you. "

Nick feels his irritation go up another notch, and tells himself that his dad is only trying to be helpful.

" I don't need looking out for Dad. "

Burton realises his mistake and tries back peddling:

" I know you don't, but it doesn't hurt to go talk to him. "

" I'm not interested Dad. "

Burton fills with irritation at his Son's stubbornness, and ingratitude at the strings he's pulled for him.

" How are you going to support your daughter, her future needs will be expensive . plus you're paying for two homes. Be sensible Nick, you're a father now, you can't just go off on some whim."

Nick's reply is calm but his anger is plain to hear.

"It's not some whim. I know my responsibilities. I don't even need to work Dad. I've invested wisely. But I need to fill my time, and I want to fill it with something I get satisfaction from, that really means something. I have to go now, I have a meeting."

Burton's left hanging as Nick ends the call.

He throws the pad and pen on to the floor and strips off for a shower and allows the water to calm him down. He's soon slipping back into a suit, the one he dismissed that morning. He takes one last look in the mirror, checks his tie's straight, shoves the pad into his brief case and the pen into his inside, jacket pocket. He picks up his keys off the dresser and heads out the door.

There are only a couple members of the board in the room, besides Roger, when Nick arrives, Roger instructs him to wait outside until they're ready for him. The other members look towards the pair hearing the impatient tone in Rogers voice. Nick gives them a nod in acknowledgement as he replies:

"No problem, just call me when you're ready.".

Roger pointedly ignores Nick as he leaves the room. There's a wooden chair against the wall in the hallway and Nick settles his body on it, placing his briefcase on the floor beside him. It's ten minutes before the last of the board members arrive, each nods at Nick as they pass by. Laurie gives him an encouraging smile, and nods her head to his questioning look. When he finally hears the meeting being brought to order, he sits forward it his chair, resting his elbows on his thighs, and stares at his feet. It's the first of many positions he takes as time rolls on and he's left waiting for half a hour. Finally the door opens and he's invited in.

The chairperson of the board welcomes him and points to an empty chair, inviting him to sit down.

"I understand you wish to apply for the position of director of LSP and that you've already undertaken some of it's responsibilities proclaiming yourself as such."

Nick takes the time to look at the members of the board while she's speaking. He's seen a couple of them at LSP and knows that they were good friends with Alvin. A few smile at him, Roger smirks. Nick turns his attention back to the chairperson and clears his throat:

"Mrs Bouliver, yes, I did. I arrived at the offices this morning to find Alvin nowhere to be seen, Emily Bernsley showed me a note that lead me to believe that Alvin wasn't coming back. She also told me that the people were here for the budget meeting and I knew from Lulu Archer how important the meeting was, and what it's purpose was, so I thought in the interest of LSP that someone ought to take charge of the meeting. I proclaimed myself in charge to gain their co-operation, which I did."

Mrs Bouliver has the agreement in front of her.

"You did a great job Mr. Fallin, Alvin was never able to squeeze this much out of them."

"I'm a trained negotiator."

"I can see that, and a very good one."

Roger interrupts:

"A negotiator isn't what LSP needs, it requires a person of responsibility and a desire to help the less fortunate."

He sneers at Nick.

"That suit looks pretty expensive. Mr. Fallin has been privileged all his life, how can he possible understand and relate to the clients at LSP?"

Mrs Bouliver addresses Nick:

"How do you think you can relate to our clientele and why do you want this position, Mr Fallin. We're very passionate about what we've created here and the work that we do, and we don't want some fly-by-night do-gooder using it as a filler, while inbetween jobs."

The woman's done her homework. Nick was expecting this question and brings to mind the notes he made.

"I have been privileged all my life, as far as money goes. My parents didn't start out rich, but I've never had to worry about money."

He looks around the table as he continues:

"But life isn't all about money..."

He looks down at the floor gathering the strength and courage to continue with what he knows he needs to say. They are deciding on placing the welfare of, potentially, thousands of vulnerable people in his care and they deserve the truth. He raises his eyes to look at the chairperson.

"My Mother died when I was young. My parents were seperated and she packed me off to my father's without any explanation why, or, without asking me what I wanted. She didn't want me to see her ill, and I never got to see her again until a few days before she died. My father then sent me away to boarding school, when I needed him most. I spent a lot of years hating him for it and feeling abandoned, but I realise now he just thought he was doing what was best. I..I guess, what I'm trying to say is that children have a right to have their voices heard, people have a right to feel that some one cares about their needs, and that's what, to me, LSP is all about."

The chairperson is nodding her head and Roger butts in, his voice heavy with sarcasm:

"That's a touching story Mr. Fallin, funny how you left out the bits about your drug addiction, arrest and sentancing. How can we, in good conscience, put vulnerable people in your sullied hands?"

Another member of the board, a woman about fifty, smartly dressed and who looks vaguely familiar to Nick, interjects:

"You were very happy to have a drug addict work for us when he came free..."

Nick looks up at Roger, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise at this news. Roger glares at him and moves his gaze to the woman.

"Stella, he was under supervision then. As director he could run amock, shooting up..."

The chairperson joins in, her voice showing irritation.

"That's uncalled for Roger."

"Wendy, I have something to share."

Everyone turns to the heavy set man, who's spoke. Nick puts him at around sixty, his face intelligent, his eyes betraying a wicked sense of humour. Nick notices that Mrs Bouliver's expression softens, they're obviously friends.

"I found this.."

He holds up an A1 size white envelope.

"..in my letterbox this morning. When I opened it, I discovered it was from Alvin. In it, is a letter of recommendation from Alvin for Mr. Fallin, and an extensive report of Mr. Fallin's work while he served his sentance at LSP."

Nick and Laurie exchange looks, Laurie has a smile on her face, while shaking her head at Alvin's antics.

The man continues:

"Since learning of this meeting, I've been perusing the file and Mr. Fallin did outstanding work with us. It's my understanding he was also a partner at his father's law firm, a very demanding job in its self. And yet, there is no evidence of him skipping corners in his work for us. In fact, I would say, he often went the extra mile. The young man who was shot at our offices a couple of Christmas's ago, and left brain damaged is still under Mr. Fallin's guardianship, at Mr. Fallin's request. He comes highly recommended by Alvin. He was urging me to persuade Mr. Fallin to take the job, but then I find the young man offers his services of his own accord, and I for one, think we should grab it. If he did this level of work part time, LSP can only benefit from his services full time."

Roger bangs the table with his hand, making some of the committee members jump.

"Alvin was a soft-bellied liberal and a alcoholic."

"That is enough Roger!"

Mrs Bouliver clearly losing patience with him. Laurie decides this may be a good time to have her say.

"Wendy, Roger invited me here to give my opinion about Mr. Fallin and my experience working with him."

Roger leans back and folds his arms, clearly looking forward to her report.

"When I first met Mr. Fallin, I found him to be obnoxious, spoiled and an egomaniac. I disliked him and dispaired at the decision makers for placing him with vulnerable children. My fears were confirmed when it seemed that his main objective was to win, regardless of the people around him."

There's a laugh from Roger. Laurie continues as if she didn't hear him:

"My impression of him was that he was cold and uncaring. But it didn't take long for me to realise that he took seriously his role as the voice of his clients, and that, though he didn't realise it himself, his desire to help them, no matter what it took, was driven by compassion. I think Mr. Fallin, was as surprised as anybody to find he cared about his clients. It's very difficult to pull the wool over the streetwise kids that come through the doors, and yet most of them responded to Mr. Fallin and sensed he had their best interests at heart. I grew to trust him and Mr. Fallin became my lawyer of choice for my most sensitve cases. I'm over the moon at the thought of having him as the new director of LSP. You should snatch him up."

As Laurie finishes every eye turns to Roger. His face is red, he stands up and grabs his things and storms out the room without saying a word. Everyone watches him go, murmuring to one another. The chairperson silences them and addresses Nick.

"Mr. Fallin can you wait outside while we discuss the matter, and Laurie thank you for your imput."

Nick nods his acquience and he and Laurie stand up and leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Thank you to Janebiotch and Rosepeony for their reviews of the last chatper, so nice of you to give me feed back. Thanks to everyone who's reading this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

When Nick enters the office floor of LSP, it's 5:30 and the place is almost deserted. He can see a lawyer with a client is a side room, he thinks his name's Alan. He mutters to himself:

"I guess I'm going to have to learn their names. "

At one of the desks sits Emily doing paperwork, she looks up with a questioning smile on her face. He purposefully doesn't react to her but strides into, what was, Lulu's office and sits behind the desk. He fidgets a little, trying to get comfortable, but it feels small, he makes a note to replace it. He's surprised when it's a few minutes before he hears a tap on the door and Emily's standing there. The two steaming mugs in her hand explain the delay. She smiles and walks towards the desk. She hands him a mug and then lifts the other in salute.

"I take it, this means congratulations are in order, boss. "

Nick lifts his mug in return.

" It does, thank you."

He takes a sip and places the mug on top of the desk and leans forward, his arms lying on the desk, his hands clasped loosely together. He looks at Emily intently,never breaking eye contact, until she starts to fidget, just a little. He makes his tone stern:

"I have things I want to change here and the first thing is - never call me boss again. "

A grin breaks his stern expression and Emily laughs with relief. He takes another sip of his coffee.

" I just came in to pick up some files to see what's going on. Lulu and Anne are being discharged from the hospital, I'm picking them up at 6:30. Is there anything I need to know?"

Emily shakes her head.

"No things are pretty quiet, with no-one in charge we haven't received new cases, it's just been walk ins."

"That's good to hear., but it will probably change tomorrow. "

Emily nods her head.

" I'll leave you to it, I'm sure you don't want to be late. "

She walks towards the door then turns.

" I'm really glad about you being the director. I'll think you'll be very good."

Nick runs his hand down the back of his head.

"Thank you. "

" Good night, Nick.

"Good night, Emily. "

Nick looks through more of the files, putting some in his briefcase, he then, gulps down the rest of his coffee, grabs his jacket off the back of his chair, and puts it on. Out in the main area there is no-one,. Nick takes a look around his domain, he shakes his head in wonder at where he is and what he's doing. He looks deep within himself, it still feels right, it's the only thing that makes sense to him. He dims the lights as he leaves.

Lulu is waiting for him when he arrives, carrying the car seat he'd purchased the day before. They'd looked into the various types and it had been a easy job to pick up the one they' d chosen. Lulu smiled at him, one of the things he liked about her, was that she never complains when he's late. She seemed to understand that it's something beyond his control. Apparently a trait his daughter hasn't inherited. His heart twists in pain at the reminder that they're no longer together, that she doesn't want him. It's unfortunate that it's impossible to break all ties. But it's a small price to pay for having Anne. She's worth any pain he must feel until he's over her.

He says hi to Lulu and then moves to the bassinet where Anne is sleeping. He's pleased and touch to find her dressed in the cream dress with delicate blue and yellow flowers across the bodice, and fading away as they make there way down towards the bottom of the skirt. He'd seen it when he bought the car seat and couldn't resist it. It even came in the extra small size. She looks beautiful in it and he caresses her cheek with his finger as he glances towards Lulu, who's watching him. He realises she probably chose the dress out of guilt but he's touched all the same.

"Are you ready?"

Lulu nods.

"Yes the discharge papers are signed."

She sweeps her arm over a pile of things piled on the bed. Bags of diaper, bags with the hospital logo on them. Plus gift bags left by visitors.

"These are going with us."

Nick lifts Anne out of the bassinet, lays her against his shoulder, and she snuggles into his neck. His heart flips, as he's struck with wonder at the softness of her skin against his own, and the lightness of her breath. He knows he's never going to be the same again. As her head flops around he steadies her with a hand against her back and walks towards the bed.

"I guess it's true what they say about never travelling light once your a parent."

He takes a peek in one of the bags. it contains miniture containers of toiletries of a well known brand. In another bag there's some small bottles of made up formula and jars of baby food. He move to anther bag.

"That's just my stuff Nick."

He looks to Lulu.

"Okay"

The door opens and a wheelchair enters followed by a nurse. She smiles at them both and asks cheerily:

"Are you ready Lulu?"

"Can't wait."

The nurse takes a glance at Nick then addresses Lulu.

"You're sure you have someone to look after you at home?"

Lulu nods.

"Yes my mom's coming in the morning, Nick's staying tonight."

Nick had offered to help Lulu as she recovered from her operation, he could tell she was having difficulty moving around, but she'd said that her Mom was arriving in a couple of days. Knowing how well the two of them get along in the same house, Nick wondered about the wisdom of the arrangements.

The nurse smiles satisfied. She hands Lulu a card.

" A nurse will stop by in a couple of days to check how you're doing, and here's you check up appointment."

She indicates to the chair.

"Now, just sit in here and we'll get you out of this place."

Nick places Anne into the car seat, he's pleased when fastening her in goes smoothly, he'd studied the complicated looking mechanism so that he knew how it worked. He handed Lulu a couple of the flowers to hold, hung some of the bags on the handles of the wheelchair and gathered everything else up to hold in one hand. He looks around the room.

"That seems to be everything."

He picks up the carseat and he follows Lulu and the nurse out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Thank you to Rosepeony for taking the time to review the last chapter and to everyone for reading.**

Nick grabs his overnight bag and carefully places a pair of pajama bottoms and a t shirt inside. He moves to his bathroom and searches out his toiletry bag from the back of the cupboard. He gathers up his shaving stuff, shampoo, his toothbrush and toothpaste and puts them into the bag. In the bedroom once more he adds his aftershave and hair gel. He checks his items and then takes his nail clippers out of the bedside table. Satisfied, he places the toiletry bag inside the larger one.

After arriving at Lulu's house, that was suppose to be theirs, he'd ordered takeaway from a favourite Chinese place. By the time it arrived, Nick had everything put away in Anne's room, and set out wipes and diapers ready for Anne' first change. He hung up her dresses and put her other clothes in the drawers. He looked around Anne's room, a room Lulu had spent many hours planning, it's a delightful room that his little girl will love. He removed the bassinet out of its box and set it up in Lulu's room, while Lulu fed Anne and afterwards Nick burped her and Lulu took a shower. Anne then made a decidedly unladylike noise which sent Nick to the changing table. His first diaper change went well, Anne laid quietly on her back, almost asleep. She complained once as his actions disturbed her but responded well to Nick's quiet voice as he offered comfort. Once finished and feeling pretty proud of the two of them he scooped her up from the changing table, supporting both head and body, and whispered to her:

"We make a good team. "

" You certainly do. "

Nick turned around to find Lulu wrapped in a pink flowered dressing gown, standing in the doorway.

" Thank you Nick, I finally feel human. Those hospital showers leave a lot to be desired. "

Nick put Anne against his shoulder and loved the feel of her settling in. He feels another tug at his heart as if it's expanding to hold all the love he feels for this stranger in his life. He's witnessed people's ferocious love for their children, now he understands it. He answers Lulu:

" No problem, anytime. "

" I know that Nick and I appreciate it.

Lulu looked down at the floor and then back at him. She's biting her bottom lip. Nick knows it means she wants something. He waited for her to ask, while he's aware that Anne has fallen asleep.

"I wondered if you could stay the night?

She hurriedly clarifies:

In the guest bedroom. I'm nervous about spending the first night on my own, and mom isn't arriving until 10."

It's just like Lulu to not acknowledge that he'd offered a few days ago to stay the night. She'd refused, saying she'd be fine. He can't blame her for changing her mind.

"Of course. "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes Lulu it's no problem. I have to go get some things from my place. "

" Thank you. "

Anne is still sleeping when Nick gets back. Lulu leads him to the spare bedroom even though he knows exactly where it is. She thanks him once again.

" I really appreciate this Nick, I know you're under no obligation."

Nick turns and looks at her.

"Of course I am, Anne's my daughter. Her welfare is my top priority. "

Lulu bristles.

" I'm perfectly capable of looking after Anne by myself. I've changed my mind. I think it's best you go. "

Nick sighs inwardly, he hadn't meant to offend Lulu. He opens his arms in a conciliatory gesture.

" Lulu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't. I know you'll be a great mom, but you've had surgery and if I can help in anyway, I want to. Please let me."

He watches Lulu's features soften.

" No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I guess I'm tired. "

"Of course you are. You go sit down and I'll do dishes and make you a drink."

She smiles at him, which he returns.

"Thank you. "

Nick hands Lulu her cup and settles himself in the chair opposite. Lulu takes a sip and nods her approval. She's sat on the light blue couch with her legs stretched out in front of her, her feet resting on the matching stool. Nick sees deep lines on her face testifying to her tiredness and the effects of recovering from her surgery. He's glad she asked him to stay. He glances in the direction of the nursery.

"Is it good that she's sleeping so long? "

Lulu looks at the clock on the fireplace.

" She'll probably be awake in half an hour for more food. "

" After you've fed her go to bed, you look done in."

She smiles weakly at him.

"Thanks. "

She takes another sip and changes the subject.

" It's still hard to believe you're running LSP. You never really seemed to want to be there. "

Nick shrugs.

" It's surprised me too. "

He doesn't really want to get into his decision with her.

"I guess it got under my skin."

"It's a place that needs commitment Nick.."

Just then Anne lets out a wail, no lead up to it , just a demanding wail. Nick puts his cup down and stands up to go get her, relieved for the interruption that prevents him from responding to Lulu's comment. He knows that only time and experience will alleviate Lulu's fears, and maybe not even then. He realises that Lulu has trust issues with him, and he can't blame her, and working with her will be the trickiest part of his new job.

Nick unpacks his bag while Lulu is feeding Anne, who then retires to her room. Anne is still awake, and Nick enjoys an hour of holding her before she's back to sleep. He tiptoes into Lulu's room, she's fast asleep and doesn't stir and lays her in the bassinet. Nick makes his way to the guest bedroom and gets ready for bed. He looks at the missed calls on his phone from Burton, he really doesn't feel like having that conversation, so he sends him a text, explaining where he is and that he will call him tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: A big thank you to Tia, Mossi, Rosepeony and DS Pallas, (gorgeous simonize pals) for your reviews of the last chapter. It's encouraging getting feedback. I hope you enjoy this further daddy daughter time, before Nick has to get back to the office.**

Nick reluctantly surfaces as the sound of ringing drags him to consciousness. He reaches for his phone, and it isn't there, neither is his bedside table. After a moment of confusion he remembers he's not in his own bedroom. He rolls to the other side and picks up the incessant phone and then attempts to speak. His voice is gravely and thick:

"Uh hello? "

A familiar voice is on the other end.

" Nick, it's Laurie. Where are you? You didn't answer your house phone"

Nick runs his hand down his face and replies:

" Hi Laurie, I'm at Lulu's, she didn't want to be alone on her first night. Her mother doesn't get here until midmorning. What can I do for you.?"

"I'm sorry Nick, you're busy, I'll call someone else. "

" What's the problem? "

" I need an emergency placement order."

Nick searches his brain and quickly finds what he needs. He'd discovered the 'on call' list in one of the files he'd put in his briefcase.

"Richard Forrester is on call tonight, do you have his number? "

" It's back at the office. "

Nick flings back the covers and sits on the edge of the bed.

" Just give me a minute, I have it with me. "

He rests the phone between his head and shoulder while he rifles through his bag. Finding the file he lifts it out and after opening it he reads out the required number. Laurie thanks him and congratulates him once more on his appointment, and says goodbye with a promise that he will see her later in the day.

He's about to get back into bed when Anne begins to cry. He moves to his door immediately and opening it he hears Lulu call his name. He knocks on her door and she calls him in. He goes immediately to the bassinet where Anne is red faced, her hands curled up and her arms and legs flailing about. He picks her up and brings her close to him, his mouth by her ear and talks softly to her to soothe her. He looks to Lulu who's propped herself up in bed ready to receive her.

"She soaked and it maybe more than that."

He picks up the blanket and sees a wet spot on the bottom sheet. I'll change her first and while you're feeding her, I'll change the bedding."

Lulu nods her agreement and he moves to the nursery. This diaper change is more of a struggle as Anne expresses her annoyance at not being fed first with loud wails and ferocious kicking of her feet. It upsets Nick to see his daughter so distressed and is frustrated with himself as he botches the first attempt and has to start again. Once she's in a clean diaper and clothes he holds her close as he makes his way back to Lulu's bedroom. As he talks to her she begins to settle in to heart wrenching sobs and he's relieved when he can pass her to Lulu. As Lulu lays her down she quietens immediately and is soon happily feeding. Nick's pleased to see her happy and then turns his attention to changing the bedding on the bassinet. By the time he's finished Anne is already halfway and Nick indicates to the rocking chair beside the bed.

"Is it alright if I sit here and then I'll put her back to bed, so you don't have to get up. "

Lulu nods and smiles at him.

" Thank you Nick. "

He sits himself in the chair and almost absent mindedly reaches out and strokes Anne's feet.

He's awoken by Lulu's voice, he sleepily opens his eyes to find her smiling at him, with Anne asleep in her arms. Realisation hits that he'd fallen asleep and he sits up with a start.

"Sorry about falling asleep."

"That's alright. "

She holds the baby towards him and a delicate procedure follows to keep Anne asleep. The exchange is successful and Nick lays her gently in the bassinet. She pulls up her limbs immediately upon touching the mattress but, eyes stay determinedly shut. Nick leans in and plants a gentle kiss on her cheek, he whispers good night to Lulu after checking there isn't anything else she needs, and tiptoes out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

An hour later finds him roused from his sleep once more by the dulcet tones of his daughter. The procedure is repeated, though the diaper change is a much more successful event and the bedding doesn't need changing. Nick stays awake through the feed and when Anne is also still awake after her hunger is sated, Nick offers to take her downstairs so Lulu can go back to sleep.

Nick settles into the couch and lays his daughter on his lap length wise so they are looking at each other. He watches as her eyes move constantly never resting on one thing, her hands curled into fists ane her arms making shapes in the air. He realises this is the first time he's had his daughter to himself. He clears his throat and the noise sends her gaze in his direction, he smiles at her.

"Hello Anne."

He speaks softly and smiles wider when she fidgets but doesn't take her eyes off him.

"I'm your daddy. Unfortunately I can't be with you all the time, but I will spend as much time as I can. You can always count on me to be there for you, no matter the day, the time, or the reason. I can't promise to be perfect but I can promise you my best. You 're starting life with difficulties already a head of you..'"

Nick reaches out and lightly touches her open palm with his finger and her tiny ones curl around it. Nick loves the feel of it.

"That's a strong grip you have there. You hold on tight because I will always be there to see you through. Anne yawns and Nick rocks his legs gently from side to side. Her grip weakens as she grows sleepy. He gently lays her arm down and removes his finger. He rubs his finger lightly across her forehead. He speaks so quietly he can barely hear himself:

"I didn't know I could love so deeply, so quickly. "

He lays on the couch next to him and takes some files out of his briefcase by his feet. He stretches out his legs, opens up a file and starts to read, laying a hand gently against his daughter, enjoying being connected to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Thank you to Juneyjune, Tiscalya and Mossib for their reviews of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.**

Nick took a shower after Anne woke up for another feed. The shower was good and after drying off he's now getting dressed. It hadn't taken long to decide what he would wear in his new position. He's always worn suits, he feels comfortable in them as a lawyer, and during his years at LSP his clients have never been put off by them. After tying his shoe laces he picks up his tie and jacket and takes them to the living room, depositing them on the back of a chair He returns to Lulu's room and knocks on the door. He peeks his head in to find her sitting up in bed with Anne asleep in her arms.

"Shall I take her while you take a shower and I will start breakfast."

"That sounds great. Thank you Nick.

Nick takes Anne in his arms and makes his way back downstairs. Anne wakes up as he puts her in her chair and begins to cry. He picks her back up and lays her against his shoulder, she's soon back to sleep and he tries again with the same result. He starts making breakfast with Anne lying in one arm. He gives her step by step instructions on how to make pancakes. She listens in concentrated silence, staring up at him. Nick's thrilled at his daughter 's attention. He can still hear the shower going after he' s finished mixing the batter, and looking down at Anne he sees her eyes drooping. He places her on his shoulder and rocks up and down. He soon feels her body relax. Putting her in the chair is successful, her eyes staying closed throughout.

After reassurances from Lulu that she could cope until her Mother arrives, Nick kisses his sleeping daughter on the head, asks Lulu if it was alright if he comes by after work. She answers that he's welcome anytime he wants to pop by, just to let her know when. She wishes him luck on his first day.

As they stare at each other for longer than they should, Nick doubts that the same thoughts are running through Lulu's head, that are running through Nick's. Thoughts of regret, of what could he have done more? Of how it should be so different, how he'd dreamed of happy families, not awkwardness and asking permission to see his own child. He buries it all behind a small smile before turning and leaving the house.

The place is in semi darkness when Nick steps off the elevator. He stands still a moment and listens, he can hear no one. He strides to the reception counter and moving behind it, studies the coffee machine and manages to set some going after just a few minutes. He wistfully remembers Alvin's excitement over the machine and wonders where he is and what he's doing. Does he know about his appointment? He finds it's important to him that Alvin would be pleased. As the thought crosses Nick's mind that the man's heart and soul was given to this place, he feels a deep sense of responsibility to look after it and to guard it's mission. He pours himself a cup and picking up a pile of new cases files he heads to his office. He has to set his coffee down to open the door. After picking it back up he enters and kicks the door closed with his foot. Walking around his desk he places the files and cup down, removes his jacket and hangs it on the back of his chair. He sits down and opens up a file.

After studying a couple of files, he leans back in his chair and stares at the door. Making a decision he stands up and moves towards it, opening it wide and then sitting back down. He picks up another file and listens as the place slowly comes to life. At eight o'clock he gathers up the files and stands in the doorway. All the lawyers have arrived, each felt compelled to exchange waves, or nods of greeting as they passed Nick's door, even though he barely gave them the time of day as one of them. Most are hanging around the reception counter loading up on coffee, or tea and chatting about what they did the night before. Nick gets their attention:

"If everyone who's not meeting with a client could meet in the conference room in five minutes, bring your case files with you. "

Everyone's staring at him, he can tell they're thinking 'A new blood with new ideas. Can only mean extra work'. He moves to the conference room and sits down. He places the files in front of him and leans back, rubbing his fingernails with his thumb to await the arrival of the lawyers. The seats furthest from him fill up first. They talk to one another in low tones, only acknowledging Nick's presence as they enter. Emily enters and takes the seat next to him.

"How's Anne?"

Nick can't stop the beaming smile that thoughts of Anne produce.

"She's doing well, she was up a few times during the night."

"It such a great time for the two of you. You should be home with them, not here."

Nick realises that Emily assumes he and Lulu are together, and why wouldn't she. He's going to have to find a time to correct her, but not now. He just shrugs.

"Do you have a photo?"

Nick digs out his wallet and removes the photo the hospital gave him. Emily coo's over it. Nick's horrified when she shows it to the lawyer nearest her. April, he's sure she's called. Soon it's making it's way around the group, with suitable remarks of cuteness and congratulations. Nick's surprised and pleased and grateful to Emily when it warms up the atmosphere of the room. After retrieving the photo, Nick puts it back in his pocket, he takes a mental deep breath and begins the meeting.

" _Cough cough_ First, I want to thank each of you for being here, I know you are very busy."

He looks down at his hands and then back at the room of eyes staring at him.

"ER, I know we've worked together for a long time and the fact that you don't know me very well, is my fault. I..I..I have a tendency to keep to myself, but now that I'm the director I know that has to change."

Nick feels his confidence grow as he gets his apology out of the way. He eyes sweep the room as he speaks:

"I know some of you have worked with Alvin for a long time and that you have dedicated your lives to his mission for this place. I want you assure you that I'm not going to change that. Alvin is gone but his spirit will always be a part of this place. I want to run an open office, feel free to come and talk to me with any problems you may have. I know it's not something that lies easy with me, and I expect to make mistakes, and so I ask that you will be patient with me."

Nick's pleased to note that he still has their attention.

"The only change I have plans to implement is that we start the morning off with everyone who's available with a meeting in here, where I will assign new cases and talk about any issues. If you feel it's too private, or you're not able to make the meeting then see me in my office when you can. I know I started here because I was ordered by the court, but I'm not here now because I have nowhere to go. I'm here because I want to be, because I believe in what this place does. I found, surprisingly, that I like helping people."

Nick leans back in his chair pleased that the speech is over.

"Any questions."

No-one speaks.

"Okay, lets get to the new cases. and then Richard you can tell me about last night."

Nick opens up the first file.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Thank you as always to Mossi.b, Tiacelaya, Rosepeony, you are such good friends with your support. Also to Robyn, it was lovely to hear that you are reading this story. Such support makes it all worthwhile.**

A piercing scream assaults Nick's ears and he jumps out of his chair. He's at his door in three strides and looks out of his office. Everyone is looking towards the conference room, which is now silent.

"Anyone know what's going on? "

He receives a few shrugs, then a lawyer stood by the copier, he remembers her name is Naomi, speaks up.

Mitchel went in there a few minutes ago with a woman and two children."

Nick heading towards the room as she's speaking, the door is pulled out if his hand just as he touches it. Mitchel manages to stop himself walking into him.

"Everything alright?"

Mitchel nods, a grim look on his face.

"Yea brother and sister got into an altercation, the brother lost. "

" That was the boy. "

" Yea she clamped down really hard. "

" Does he need medical attention. "

Mitchel shakes his head.

" No, she didn't break the skin, but I suggested to the mother that she keeps an eye on it. "

Nick nods his assent. Nick wondering why Mitchel is stood at the door asks:

" Are you done?"

He shakes his head.

"No just giving the mom time to settle them down. "

He makes quote marks with the word settle.

" Ahh. When you're done come to my office. "

Michael frowns.

" I have court in an hour. "

" It won't take long. "

Nick runs his hand down the back of his head as he walks away.

" Someone's in trouble. "

Nick spins around to find Laurie smiling at him.

" No need to look so puzzled Mr. Fallin, I've been around you enough to recognise the signs. The hand down the back of the head usually means frustration, the question is, is it with yourself or another?"

Nick has been leading her to his office as she's speaking and closes the door after her. He walks around his desk and sits down, indicating to Laurie to take a seat. She does so and sits back in the chair appraising him. He opens his hands that are resting on the desk, questioningly.

"What? "

" You look good behind there Nick. "

Nick runs his hand down his tie and shuffles his chair nearer the desk. He nods his head slightly.

" Urm, thank you. "

Laurie smiles slightly, amused at his embarrassment. Nick looks her in the eye, almost challenging her.

" What can I do for you Laurie? "

" Alvin was working on a case. "

Nick's surprised.

" I didn't think he was working on anything other than Telek's appeal. "

" He took it on as a personal favour to me. "

Nick sits back and steeples his fingers, resting them against his lips as Laurie continues.

" It's a girl who's been in the care system for many years. I came across her when she was two, after her parents were killed in a car crash. She didn't adjust very well and was in and out of care homes. When she was eight a family finally adopted her. The husband, especially clicked with her and she responded to him and has been very happy with them. That was five years ago."

Nick nods.

"And what's happened? "

" There was another car crash. This time Mollie was in the car too. She suffered a broken rib and leg, Morgan and Carlos didn't survive. She was trapped in the back of the car with her dead parents bodies for two hours. Her adopted Father died holding her hand. "

Laurie notes the emotions that cross Nick's face at this fact. She remembers that he was with his Mother when she died.

" What.. "

Nick's voice is thick with emotion and he coughs and starts again.

" What do you want from me? "

" Obviously it's up to me to find her a good home. But I want to know that there's someone else who will look out for her, protect her. I know you won't let her down Nick "

Nick leans forward and places his hands on the table.

" Where is she?

"She's still in hospital, at Allegheny. "

" I go see her this afternoon. Do you have any prospects for her.?"

"I'm working on it. I should warn you, she's not being very co-operative. "

Nick gives a crooked smile.

" Thanks"

Laurie passes him a file.

'Alvin brought me this before he left. "

Nick raises an eyebrow in surprise.

" You saw him? "

" He came to say goodbye. "

" Do you know where he went? "

" Antarctica, he said. "

Nick nods.

" Is there anything else I can help you with.?

Laurie stands up smiling.

"No, thank you Nick. "

Nick shrugs and looks down at the file. He looks up as Laurie puts the strap of her bag on to her shoulder and she turns for the door.

Before leaving she turns back.

" Bye Nick"

Nick nods and holds his hand up. "

Almost immediately there's a knock on the door, Nick looks up from the file he'd opened to find Mitchel standing there. He waves him in.

"Close the door."

Mitchel does so and sits down. Nick stares at him for a few moments before asking:

"Is the boy all right?"

Mitchel nods and looks at his watch.

"I really need to be getting to court."

Nick nods and leans back in his chair.

"You need to fill out an incident report."

"I know."

Nick notes the man's tone. Although he hadn't known who he was, he'd heard about Mitchel from Lulu, she complained about him on a regular basis.

He leans forward, and rests his arms on the desk.

"This could have been a serious incident. In future if you're unable to control the children.."

"No-one would be able to control them, their animals."

Nick's irritation at the interruption is obvious in the tightening of his facial expression, though he maintains an even tone to his voice.

"Next time, either suggest the Mother finds someone to watch them or have the social worker sit in with you."

Mitchel is affronted by the request, he rises from his seat.

"I don't need some ex-parolee..."

Nick firmly interrupts:

"That will be all, and I suggest you leave as quickly and quietly as possible."

Nick opens up the file once more. He feels the mans eyes on him for a few moments and then is aware of him moving towards the door. He hears the door open and without looking up he reminds him:

"Don't forget to fill out the incident report."

There's no response as the door's closed. NIck waits for the slam but there's only a quiet click. Nick stands and moves to the door and opens it. He's unaware of Mitchel turning around at the sound, as Nick just sits back down without looking into the room. Mitchel swears under his breath at the retreating boss. Nick feels his phone buzz and checks the screen, he sighs, knowing he's put it off long enough. He brings up the number and dials. He sinks in to his chair as the ring is answered.

"Hi Dad."


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes: Thank you to Rosepeony, Mossi.b, Tiacelaya and DSPallas for their reviews of the last chapter, as always greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy lunch with Burton.**

Nick hangs up his phone, puts it in his pocket and starts the car. He leans back against the plush headrest a wistful smile playing on his lips. Anne's awake and he's imagining her in his minds eye. Her dark pools looking around, her curled hand resting on her chin as he other one stretches upwards. He wishes he was heading the car towards her rather than the Incline and a testy lunch with his father.

He spots him sitting in a booth at the back of the bar. His Dad waves him over and Nick weaves his way through the lunch time crowd. He gives dad a nod of greeting before sliding on to the seat opposite him. His Dad holds up his glass and points to the one near him. I got you some soda water.

"Thanks. "

Nick picks it up and takes a sip as his father waves over a waiter. No words are spoken as they study the menu, Nick orders a burger and his dad a steak sandwich. As the waiter leaves Nick looks at his Dad steeling himself. Burton takes a drink and sets it down with great purpose, staring at it as if to make sure it's not going to move from that spot. Nick drives down the urge to shift in his seat. Finally Burton looks at him.

"I take it you got the job at LSP? "

Nick nods as he answers:

" Yes, I started this morning. "

Nick crosses his arms unsure if it's as a show of defiance or a defensive move.

" You really think that it will satisfy you. You love the excitement of making people, including yourself, lots of money."

Nick silent for a long moment as he forms a reply. Wondering if there is an answer that will satisfy his father. He unfolds his arms, leaning forward he holds them lightly together, he looks away, takes a deep breath mentally and looks at his father.

"I've straddled both worlds for three years, I think that's more than enough time to know which one I find most exciting. "

" Son, you were in and out of the office, stretching yourself so thin you barely had time to breathe. You were running on so much adrenaline, that your whole life seemed exciting. "

Nick scratches the back of his head.

"Look Dad, I'm as surprised as you are. When I was signed off it was like a giant weight lifted off my shoulders, but as I sat and listened to John Clayton whine over a few thousand dollars, I realised how futile it was."

"That prick, he'd make anyone throw in the towel. "

Nick slightly nods his head in agreement. He sights deeply.

" Dad, I don't want to argue about this. I found I'm not comfortable in that world anymore. I like what we do at LSP. It matters...it matters to me.

Nick detects a softening in his dad's features but Burton 's not ready to give up yet.

"You' re a new father, Nick. It's an expensive business in the easiest circumstances, but Anne has a hard road ahead of her and it's going to take money to make it easier. "

Nick studies his father. Has he brought Anne into the discussion as a cheap shot or true concern? He gives him the benefit of the doubt.

" I realise that. If I didn't have that covered then I wouldn't be doing this. "

The food arrives and Nick sits back to allow room for the waiter to lay his plate on the table. Nick nods his thanks and removes the silverware from within the folds of the napkin. Shaking out the napkin he places it on his knee. Looking across at Burton, who's doing the same, he picks up some fries and before putting them in his mouth he addresses his dad once more.

"Can we forget about this now and eat our lunch."

Burton looks across at Nick while he finishes chewing his bite of the steak sandwich. He wipes the juices from around his mouth with his napkin before answering. He nods his head.

"I'm not sure you've made the right decision but what's done is done. Just don't leave it too long or no one will hire you. "

Nick's disappointed in his reply but realises it's the best he's going to get, and takes a bite of his burger before he can say something he'll regret.

Nick closes the car door and counts to ten before starting up the car. The rest of the meal had gone smoothly as Nick talked about Anne and how he'd spent the night, and his efforts at changing a diaper. Burton reminisced about Nick's first night home. Anne's mom had come to help out and was of the old school where Father's didn't change diapers, or do anything for the baby. By the afternoon he escaped to the office. Nick could only think about how he wished he had the opportunity to stay with Anne and Lulu. Things changed when it came to the check. Nick, feeling guilty over their disagreement, wanted to pay the bill, but Burton snatched it away saying he would pay it, as Nick needed to save his money. Nick stood up, curtly thanked his father and left.

He shook his head, checked traffic and pulled away from the curb. He took a deep breath and mentally dismissed his father as he turned in the direction of the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Hi thank you to Tia, Rosepeony and mossi.b for reviewing the last chapter. Your support means everything. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Nick knocks on the half open door and pops his head inside. Two faces look his way. One is a nurse, Nick judges her to be in her late twenties. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a bun, her make up is light and he likes the warm smile that lights up her face. She's in the middle of unwrapping a blood pressure cuff from around the patients arm, who belongs to the second face that's looking at him.

One side of her face is a mixture of various hues of purple, marking bruises that disappear under a bandage wrapped around her head. Her left arm is in a sling, Nick can see the bulk of a leg cast under the covers. What really draws Nick are the girls eyes, deep blue pools filled with pain and sadness. They're almost hypnotic in the depth of their sadness and Nick has to mentally pull away. He addresses the nurse.

"I'm sorry, if I'm interrupting I can wait out here."

He points his thumb over his shoulder towards the hallway. The nurse straightens and folding the cuff, she smiles at Nick.

"It's all right, I'm all done here. "

She picks up the girl's chart and writes on it, Nick stays in the doorway. He looks at his client, her eyes are closed, his eyes move to her hands. She's clenching and unclenching them, he realizes she's fighting tears. He feels embarrassment at intruding on her grief and looks down at his feet. He looks up as he hears the nurse gathering up her paraphernalia that's laying on the table, she hangs up the chart and moves towards him. He steps aside from the doorway, allowing her through. The nurse smiles at him as she leaves. He looks back at Mollie, her eyes are still closed, he moves towards the bed.

"Hi Mollie, my name's Nick Fallin, I'm your guardian. "

Mollie's eyes remain closed and Nick's surprised when she speaks:

" She fancies you. "

Nick's wrong footed with this line of conversation and although he knows who she's talking about he asks:

" Who? "

" That nurse. She wants to have sex with you. "

Nick understands what she's trying to do, it's something he's dealt with many times before. Trying to take the upper hand by aggression or shock tactics, it's driven by fear. He determinedly puts on an air of indifference, although, knowing that the girl's analysis is spot on he's unable to prevent the slight blush in his cheeks. He pulls out a chair and sits down, placing his briefcase on the floor. He looks at the girl who has her eyes closed once more.

"Mollie, will you look at me please?"

The girl doesn't move. Nick waits her out slitting back in his chair, his arms folded. It takes a couple of minutes before Mollie responds.

"I don't want you here. "

She opens her eyes and moves her head slightly so she can see his reaction. Nick doesn't give her any. She turns back away from him. It's five more minutes before she looks at him once more. This time she looks directly at him.

" Are you always this stubborn? "

" Only when I'm not being pig headed. "

Mollie lays on her back and stares at the ceiling.

" I can be stubborn too. "

Nick raises his eyebrows a fraction while giving a slight nod.

" I'm sure you are. We could have a contest, but it's not going to get us very far. "

She continues to stare at the ceiling.

" I don't want to go anywhere, except home. "

Nick looks at the floor as Mollie blinks away tears. She sees him out of the corner of her eye.

" Don't you like girls crying? "

Nick looks up and shakes his head.

" I was giving you privacy, thought you might be embarrassed, since your such a hard case. "

Mollie decides to use shock tactics.

" I saw my mom have her face ripped off and my dad died while I was holding his hand, blood gurgled out of his mouth while he talked to me. I think I have the right to cry. "

She wipes furiously at the tears on her cheeks.

Nick stands up so he can see her better as her stare returns to the ceiling.

" You're right, you do. It sounds awful what you've been through. And I know it isn't fair what happened or what's going to happen to you now. Whether you want me to or not, I'll be trying my best to help you. "

She stares at him for a while before turning her eyes back the ceiling and folding her arms.

" I don't need any help. "

Nick takes out an old lsp business card he'd put in his pocket that morning, he makes a mental reminder to order the new ones. He holds it up in Mollie's eye line for a moment and then places it on the bedside table.

" There are my numbers, you can call me anytime. I'll be by tomorrow. '

He leaves the room unaware that Mollie' s eyes are watching him go. As the elevator doors open Laurie steps out.

"Hi Nick, you've seen Mollie? "

Nick nods his head.

" How did it go? "

" She told me she doesn't want help. I left her my card and I will be back tomorrow. "

" Thank you Nick. She's a lovely girl really. She's just very angry right now. "

Nick shrugs his agreement and steps into the elevator. As the doors close his mind is cast back to a time he prefers to keep buried, and he understands exactly how she feels.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: Thank you to mossi.b, Rosepeony and Tiacelya for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy! (I hope).**

Nick puts the car in park and, as he looks at the house where his daughter lives, he feels most of the tension that has plagued him since leaving the hospital leave his body. He will soon be holding her in his arms, stroking the delicate smooth skin of her cheek. All afternoon he's been unable to shake the emotions that his visit with Mollie had resurrected from a place deep within him. Images of being at his own mothers side, as she took her last breaths, had tumbled their way across his mind. She'd never woken. The last time she'd spoken to him had been the night before when she'd asked him to scratch the back of her hand. She was too weak to do it herself. The skin on her hand was translucent and it was like looking at a photo from a science book where they show the 'below the skin' view. Hands that had once been beautiful, graceful and clever. Able to create anything his mother desired. Be it a drawing of the tree in the local park, or the best chocolate chip cookies he'd ever tasted. They'd buttoned up his coat when, his heavily gloved hands prevented him from doing so, before setting off for school. They'd stroked his cheek and cupped his face as she told him how much she loved him. They had lain lifeless in his hand as she left him forever.

He understands Mollies anger, he'd been filled with it too. His father had caught the brunt of it in his silence, hiding away in his room, refusing his every request until his father had sent him away. Through time and for survival he buried it so deep that he didn't recognise it whenever it surfaced in self destruction. He remembers the young girl who helped him become aware of long denied feelings. He'd hoped that between the two of them he would learn to let go but she'd died.

He shakes his head against the thoughts and climbs out of the car. From the back seat he retrieves the take out he'd been charged with picking up. He walks down the path and knocks on the door. It irks him that he can't just walk in to the house he'd hoped would become his home, but rules of politeness has him standing on the doorstep despite the key he has in his pocket. He hears movement in the house and then a shadow becomes visible through the window, it's obviously Lulu's mother. The door opens and she stands before him, her eyes sweeping up and down him before resting on his face, she gives him a tight smile.

"You better come in."

The tone in her voice tells Nick it's against her better judgement. Nick nods his head in thanks and moves past her and heads deeper into the house. Entering the large sitting room that Lulu had spent a fortune decorating, he finds it almost unrecognisable with packets of diapers, infant seat, bassinet, piles of baby clothes strewn everywhere. In the midst sits Lulu on the couch, her face a mixture of relief at the sight of him, covering a look, he recognises, from whenever Lulu is in her mother's presence for very long, and underlying it all deep rooted tiredness. Anne's asleep in the bassinet, as Nick walks over to her Carol's voice follows him.

"Leave her alone, she's just gone to sleep."

Nick ignores her and softly rubs her cheek. He looks towards Lulu who's folding the clothes where she sits.

"You should be taking a nap while she's sleeping, you look exhausted."

Caroline busts in.

"You have dinner."

Nick looks towards her.

"It'll reheat."

Nick takes the dress out of Lulu's hand, Lulu protests:

" I need to get these put away, mom brought them with her. "

" That's not as important as you getting your rest. I'll finish folding them and put them away. "

Lulu smiles gratefully at him.

" Thanks Nick. "

She leaves for the bedroom without looking at her mom, Nick watches her go and turns to Carol.

"You're here to look after her, make sure she's able to get the rest she needs."

Caroline stares at him for a moment, then, picks up the containers of food she ordered.

"I'll eat in my room."

She storms off, Nick doesn't bother to watch her go but turns to the task at hand of folding the clothes he'd promised Lulu. An hour later Lulu enters and finds Nick juggling Anne in his arms while running the vacuum over the carpet, the room now looking more like it's old self, except for the baby necessities, which are not, now, overtaking the space. Nick doesn't notice her as she walks towards him and reaches to take Anne. He looks up startled as he feel Anne's weight being lifted from him. He smiles at seeing Lulu and relinquishes his hold. He switches off the vacuum.

"I take it it's time for her feed. I was able to keep her quiet for a time but she's become more insistent."

Anne instantly in her mother's arms begins searching for food. Lulu sits down and prepares to feed her.

"When did she wake up?"

Nick glances at the clock.

"It's only been about ten minutes. I'll just finish this and then we can eat."

Lulu looks around the room appreciatively.

"The room looks great Nick, but you should have eaten."

Nick shrugs.

"I thought it would be nicer to eat together."

Lulu looks around the room once more, suddenly realizing there's a person missing.

"Where's Mom?"

"She went to eat in her room. I don't think you'll see her until I've left."

Lulu nods. There's a moment of silence then Nick indicates towards the vacuum.

"I'll finish this."

Lulu nods once more. Nick switches on the vacuum and Lulu turns her attention to her daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: A big thank you, as always to Tiacelaya, Rosepeony anf Mossi.b for their reviews.**

Nick grabs his briefcase, closes the car door and clicks it locked before sliding his keys into his left trouser pocket. He can see the door of the elevator open and a glimpse of something black tells him there's someone inside. He yells:

"Hold the door. "

As a woman's hand emerges against the edge of the door to hold it back, Nick increases his speed until he's jogging the few yards left to the elevator. On arriving he steps in side, checking the button panel, and sees that his floor is already lit up. He turns towards the other occupant to thank her and finds Emily standing there.

"Thanks for holding the door. You're in early? "

Emily smiles at him.

" I have that Roberts hearing first thing and I have to finish the paperwork. That's presuming he's brings the relevant paperwork in today. He's been promising it for a week. "

Nick shrugs sympathetically.

" They always leave it until the last minute. You'll get use to it. "

Emily let's out a slight sigh of frustration in agreement but then smiles at Nick.

" How is Anne, you will have to bring her in soon. Everyone 's dying to meet her. "

The proud smile that thoughts of Anne always brings shines on Nick's face.

" Lulu' s eager to show her off to everyone, but it'll be at least a couple of weeks before Lulu will feel up to venturing out."

Emily nods sympathetically,.

"Of course. "

"She's doing great though. "

Nick covers a yawn and Emily laughs.

" You certainly look like a new father. How many times did she have you up during the night.?"

Nick holds up three fingers as the doors to the elevator open and they enter the empty offices of LSP.

Emily sympathises:

"You must shattered. "

Nick shrugs.

" I'm okay. I don't need a lot of sleep. "

" Just as well. "

Nick movesbehind the reception desk and switches on the coffee machine left prepared the night before. He holds up a mug towards Emily, who nods her head.

" So, how was your first day as boss? '

Nick shrugs then turns it around.

"You tell me. "

Emily puts on a show of thinking. As it drags on Nick suppresses a smile and turns towards the coffee machine declaring:

" If you need me i'll be in my office. "

This prompts Emily to answer.

" it went well. Some are waiting before making judgement, especially the ones who were here before you. But they liked what you did in the meeting, most are willing to give you a chance. "

Nick takes a sip of his coffee.

"Not an overwhelming greeting, but it's more than I got at my dad's firm so I'll take it."

Nick gathers up the files in the in tray and wanders off to his office to acquaint himself with the new cases. He turns before entering.

"Good luck with your hearing. "

After handing out the new cases, two of which he kept for himself, and a phone call to the hospital, where he's informed that Mollie having some tests today but should be back in her room, ready for visitors, after three. He picks up a file, rounds his desk and calls for his first client from the doorway.

After reading through the particulars of the case he's not surprised when an old woman, sat in a chair by the play area, raises her hand, but what does surprise him is how small in stature she is. He judges her to be four foot, with her hair piled up on top of her head. She steadies herself with an old wooden cane as she stands, Nick rushes to her side.

"Let me help you. "

A wrinkled pair of startling blue eyes twinkle up at him, as she offers her arm.

" You certainly may young man. I never turn down such a handsome escort."

Nick smiles uncomfortably at her and he dearly hopes he's not blushing. He immediately likes the old woman and plays along, despite his embarrassment.

"I'm sure a beautiful woman as yourself has many admirers. "

" Sure I do, but most of them leave a lot to be desired in the looks department, I may be old, but I have standards. I at least, ask for teeth. "

Nick nods in agreement.

" That's at the top of my list too.

They're now in his office and after watching his client sit down on the offered chair, Nick rests himself on the corner of his desk looking kindly at the old woman.

"What can I do for you Mrs Krantz?"

"Oh dear, please, we've shared bodily contact, so call me Catherine."

"Okay, Catherine, and my name's Nick. What can I do for you."

Catherine's eyes move to the file Nick placed on top of the desk.

"Doesn't it tell you in there?"

Nick smiles.

"Yes it does, but I like to hear it from my clients as well."

Catherine smiles and nods with understanding. Just as it looks that Catherine's going to tell him, her eyes suddenly well up and she looks down, picking at her trousers with a thumb and finger. Nick moves from the desk and crouches down beside her. He rest a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Catherine. I'll do everything in my power to help you keep your home."

Catherine lifts her head and looks at him.

"My Robert, and I moved into that apartment when we were married. It was suppose to be a starter home, until we outgrew it, but we never had children, and we loved the little place and our neighbourhood. My Robert died sitting in his armchair, I always thought I would do the same. but now they want to knock it down."

"They can't do it without your consent?."

"They can't, but the letter said that everyone else has sold up and I have to as well, or they will just throw me on the street."

"They're just trying to frighten you into selling. It's your home, you own it, they can't take it from you."

Catherine's tears have dried and there's a whisper of hope on her face.

"It'll take a fight though, but I'll be with you every step. Are you up for it?"

Nick watches as fight and determination join the hope, replacing all traces of despair.

"You bet ya. They'll pay for trying to frighten an old woman out of her home. Just tell me what we need to do."

Nick smiles warmly at the old woman and standing up he moves to behind his desk. Sitting down he opens the file.

"First, I will write a letter giving them the bad news and then we go to court."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: a big thank you to Mossi and Tia for reviewing the last chapter and the new follower, always good to know it's being read and enjoyed.**

Nick has just finished some paperwork before heading out to meet up with Laurie when his cell phone starts doing a jig on his desk before bursting into its ring tone. He picks it up and the screen announces a call from his dad. He presses the answer button and holds it to his ear hoping it's not going to be a difficult conversation.

"What's up dad? "

" Hi Nick. I was wondering if you were going to see that gorgeous granddaughter of mine? "

Nick can hear the pleasure and pride in his father's voice.

" Sure after work. "

" I was thinking about popping by, I haven't seen her out of the incubator and I have a present for Lulu. "

" Of course Dad. Her mother's there. "

Nick hears Burton chuckle.

" How's that going? Carol ine has never been good at the nurse maid bit. "

Nick remembers the evening before and silently agrees, but replies with a shrug invisible to his dad:

" She's okay. ""

"What time? "

Nick glances at his watch.

"Shall we say around seven. I'll let Lulu know and if it changes I'll call you."

"If you haven't eaten we could go for a meal afterwards. "

" I'll be bringing dinner with me. It's Italian tonight."

"From Albert's place?

Albert's is Burton 's favourite Italian restaurant, so Nick' s not surprised to hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yes, I just placed the order. You can call and add yours too. "

" I'll pick it up for you. "

" You don't have to do that dad. "

" I know, but I'm sure you're very busy and very tired, so it's a little something I can do to help."

Nick heard him chuckle.

"I remember some things of what it's like being a new dad. "

A small, weary smile breaks across Nick's face. He's successfully pushed his tiredness away under the challenges of his job, but, talking to his dad brings it crushing down on him. He reaches for his coffee cup, to find it empty. He pushes his chair away from the desk while standing up.

"Thanks dad, I appreciate it. I have to go, see you tonight."

He hangs up after his dad says goodbye and picking up his mug he heads into the outer office for a refill. Mitchel is at the desk as Nick moves behind it to refill his cup. Nick nods to him.

"How'd it go in court yesterday?"

The man shrugs his shoulders and turns away.

"I would like a report on my desk by the end of the day, along with the incident report."

Mitchel doesn't acknowledge Nick's requests, though Nick can hear low grumblings as the man walks away. Nick wonders how long he should let it go on. He fleeting wonders about talking with Lulu about him, but decides she has enough on her plate. Disgruntled employees is not unfamiliar territory for him.

The coffee's made him late and he jogs from the car park to the hospital foyer where Laurie is waiting. She's watching him with an amused smile and raises her eyebrows at him when he approaches.

"Late again, Mr Fallin. I thought with only one job now, you could be on time"

Nick scowls good naturedly and shrugs.

"I'm sure you have more important things to do Ms Salt, than discuss my tardiness. "

Nick sweeps past her and sits on a vacant chair, opening his briefcase and after choosing the correct file he settles it on his lap. Looking up he find Laurie still standing and nods his head towards the chair next to him. She dramatically rolls her eyes and sits down. There's no reaction from Nick, when he turns towards her a small smile is playing on her lips and he knows, instinctively, he's the cause. He looks at her clueless exclaiming:

"What? "

She shakes her head,.

" Nothing."

That satisfies Nick, who's eager to press on. He opens the file.

"This couple you have in mind for Mollie, they have expertise in her kind of case.?"

"Yes, they're my go to foster parents for traumatised children. They had a boy a few years ago who lost his parents in a similar way."

Nick nods approvingly.

"Mollie will have severe abandonment issues as this is the second time for her."

Laurie looks at him in surprise.

"Yes, she will. She may suffer with guilt, thinking that losing two lots of parents must be her fault. She will need lots of reassurance, it may take a while for her to allow herself to have feelings for anyone,. She will be under a counselor 's care for a very long time. "

Nick sits up straighter and folds his arms, shuffling a little in his seat. Lori looks at him.

" Is there something you disagree with Mr. Fallin? "

Nick doesn't acknowledge her and after a few moments she prompts him once more.

" Nick. "

This time Nick looks at her, a question on his face.

" I said, is there something you disagree with? "

Nick looks at her for a long moment and then shakes his head.

" I'll talk to my client. "

Laurie looks at him aghast, not liking the undertones she's hearing.

" These are the best people we have Nick. "

Nick nods his head as he closes the file. He returns it to his briefcase and stands. He glances down at Laurie and reiterates:

" I'll tell my client."

He strides off towards Mollie's room raising his hand as a departing gesture as Laurie watches him leave.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: I know it's been along time coming and you may have thought I'd given up on this story, but never fear I will never give up on Nick. Thanks to Mossi.b, Tiacelya and Robyn for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. I can't promise when the next chapter will happen but be sure that it will.**

As Nick walked past the nurse's station he's flashed a bright smile by the nurse he'd met the day before, he nods his head in greeting and continues on. He knocks softly and waits to hear and objection. Being met with only silence he opens the door and walks in. Mollie,s sat up in her bed, propped by a cloud of pillows. Nick's taken aback by the warm smile she greets him with.

"Hi. Nick isn't it?"

Nick nods his head and grabs a chair laid against the wall and places it near her bed, then putting his briefcase on the floor between his legs he sits down. Looking at her he gets straight to the point:

"Ms Solt has found a family for you to stay with once you are released from here."

As he was relaying this information Nick watched his client closely. Her eyes clouded over and then turned hard, she folded her arms across her chest. Nick knows that the news is not welcome.

"I don't want a family, I'm better off by myself."

Nick gives a nod.

"I can understand that."

She looks at him warily.

"No you don't!"

Nick sits forward a little in his chair and rests his elbows on his thighs, he hands he clasps loosely together. He looks down at the floor, feeling uneasy about what he's about to say. Not being one who likes to share those things closest to him, but he understands that this girl needs to believe that there's someone truly on her side who has some understanding of what she's been through. He rubs a hand down the back of his head and strokes his neck for just a moment before dropping his arm and returning back to its original position and then looks her in the eye.

"I understand what it's like to lose someone.."

He swallows slowly and glances away before returning his gaze to her face.

".. to watch someone you love die."

A softness skitters across her face but quickly turns to scorn.

"You're an adult!"

Nick sighs and runs his hands up and down his thighs then meets her eyes once more.

"I was thirteen and it was my Mother."

He swallows again, trying to clear his mouth which suddenly feels full of cotton wool. He's fiercely regretting starting his confession, but as he looks towards Mollie he's certain he detects a subtle change in her body language and it encourages him to continue:

"My mom had cancer. At first she wouldn't allow me to visit. She didn't want me to see her, thought I was too young to handle it. But I missed her and my dad finally wore her down. She was very sick by then, the change in her.."

Nick stutters as long buried emotions threaten to surface. He shakes his head at the memory, his voice sound thick and foreign to his ears:

"I could barely recognise her as the beautiful mother that I dropped me off at my Dad's three months before. Her beautiful hair was gone, her skin cold, when I held her hand, I thought it would break…"

Nick closes his eyes and is silent for a few moments as he pushes back the heart wrenching picture. He opens his eyes and coughs:

"Anyway…"

He takes a deep breath.

"I arrived at the hospital one morning. My dad dropped me off, he had a client he had to meet.. She was asleep and I sat by her bedside, holding her hand, listening to this awful rattling noise when she breathed, wishing it would stop. I hated that sound. Then suddenly she took a long breath and then there was nothing. I sat waiting and willing her to take another one. The thing I wanted most in the world was to hear that rattle. After what seemed an eternity, she did. I jumped as it startled me, and then it was quiet again. I rubbed her hand and called her name but she never took another breath. She was gone."

Nick suddenly has the urge to stand and he moves to the window and looks out at the view without seeing it. He's in that hospital room with his lifeless mother. Holding her hand, not seeing anything, not feeling anything until his father arrived. He realises now that a nurse probably called him. His father had told him he should come with him, that the nurses and doctors had things to do. He'd offered no objection, although it was the last thing he wanted to do. He can still feel the emptiness of when he let go of his Mother's hand for the final time.

Mollie's voice jerks him out of his revelry:

"So am I suppose to feel sorry for you?"

Nick realises he's been rubbing his hand, he places them both in his pockets and turns around to face his client. He shakes his head.

"No. It was a long time ago."

He moves closer to the bed.

"I want you to understand, I'm not here filled with pity for you. Sure you've been through some awful stuff and that's sad, but you don't need pity, there's enough of that going around. You need someone who will listen to what you want and will do their very best to get it for you. That's what I'm here for."

Nick stands looking at her as Mollie studies him for a long time, careful not to look away from her intense gaze. Finally she nods her head.

Nick feels his body relax and he moves back towards his chair and sits down.

"So you don't want to go to this family. What do you want?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes: Thank you to Rosepeony and Mossi.b for reviewing the last chapter to all who are reading. I know this chapter is rather short, but I wanted to get it out and this was my last chance of the week. If I carried on, it would be a whole other scene which could take another week to write as the speed I'm going. :) Hopefully enjoy!**

Nick takes the last swallow of his coffee and gathers up the papers he's been working on, he returns them to their rightful file and pops it in his briefcase. He checks his watch and grabs his briefcase, then heads out of his office. As he's leaving Michael walks past in front of him. Nick catches his eye.

"I'm still waiting for that report. It needs to be on my desk by the end of the day."

There's no sign of acknowledgement from the surly lawyer. Nick's feels his irritation for the man begin to rise, and is about to call him back when the elevator door opens and Catherine Krantz hobbles her way out. Nick can see instantly that she's very upset and he rushes over to her and takes her arm. He feels it shaking beneath his touch.

Once she's settled in his office he crouches down in front of her.

"What's happened Catherine?"

Nick's horrified to see tears trickle down her face and he pulls some tissues from the box on the corner of his desk. After handing them to the distraught old woman, he waits patiently, as she wipes at her eyes and fights to compose herself.

It takes a couple of minutes before Catherine takes a deep steadying breath and is able to look Nick in the eye. She crunches the tissues in her hand and attempts a small smile.

"Thank you for being so patient with a silly, old woman."

Nick shakes his head.

"You are not a silly old woman, something has obviously distressed you, can you tell me about it?"

Catherine nods her head.

"I was woken this morning, by a loud knock on my door. I looked at the clock and it was 6am. I didn't want to answer it, but the man kept saying my name and telling me to open the door."

She shakes her head in self-incrimination:

"I shouldn't have answered the door… I know that….but I was horrified at what the neighbours would think and poor Mrs Jackson needs her sleep. She's very ill."

Nick nods his head encouragingly to her but inside he feels his blood beginning to rise at the treatment of this poor woman. He understands that to be woken abruptly like that, would have left her feeling confused. Catherine sits a little straighter in her chair.

"I did think to put the chain on the door. There were two burly men standing there. They were dressed respectfully in suits and ties but it was obvious that they were there to intimidate. One did all the talking, he was very soft spoken, but it more menacing because of it.

Nick's happy to note that Catherine is becoming calmer as she relates her tale. Her hands are still twisting the tissue but they aren't shaking any more.

"What did he say to you Catherine?"

"He said I was a silly old woman for not accepting the generous offer I'd been given, and that I should accept it by the end of the day..and..and… then he gave me a really creepy smile as he said…"

Catherine's hands begin to shake again, and Nick places a hand gently on top. She looks down at it and smiles at him at the same time as tears well once more. Nick removes his hand and takes more tissues.

"Thank you."

Catherine dabs at her eyes once more.

"Just continue when you're ready."

Catherine swallows deeply and looks at her hands. She places one on top of the other and squeezes tight as if trying to stop them shaking. As Nick places his hand on top once more she looks up at him, Nick sees a flash in her eyes and when she speaks her voice is stronger:

"You know I was in the military, I've served in Korea and Vietnam as a nurse. I've seen things and been through things far worse than a threat by two bullies, yet look what they've done to me. I hate being old."

Beneath Nick's hand he feels her hands calm. As he begins to pull away he's surprised by the strength of the fingers that grab hold of him she smiles at him.

"I may be old, but I'm not alone. I have you."

Nick nods his head.

"I'll be with you all the way. What did they say to you Catherine?"

"They said: 'because one never knows what might happen.'"

Nick nods his head and smiles at her.

"They probably thought an old woman and a lawyer from lsp were no match for them, but they should have looked deeper..at both of us."

Nick's relieved to see a twinkle back in his client's eyes.

"They most certainly should. You know I just had a thought, maybe such strong arm tatics were used to get others to sell."

Nick stands up and heads towards his desk.

"That's a good thought Catherine, do you have the names of some of the other tenants?"

"I certainly do."

Nick sits down, pulls his notebook towards him and takes his pen out from his pocket. He removes the lid and looks at Catherine.

"Good. Let's get started."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes: Thank you to mossi.b, Tiaceleya and Rosepeony for their reviews of the last chapter. Hope this one was worth the wait.**

Nick is not in a good mood, the conversation with his client, Catherine Krantz, had left him angry, taking advantage of vulnerable people was ugly, he was certain that she wasn't the only one in that apartment block that suffered. The thought of getting revenge in the courtroom filled him with some pleasure but this was tempered by shame, as he certain that, although in his old days as a corporate lawyer he never licensed bullying people, he knows he made deals that effected the lives of people like Catherine without a moment's guilt.

He glances at the clock on his dashboard. The meeting with Catherine had also made him late. He pulled in to a parking bay and jumped out the car, grabbing his briefcase as he went. He jogged into the hospital, found directions for where he needed to be and continued jogging to Doctor Wendy Sharwood's office. Mollie's psychiatrist. As he approached her door, he looked at his watch, he was five minutes late but he slowed his walk, ran his hand down his tie and collected his thoughts, Doctors can be very difficult to deal with. He stopped, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A soft voice invites him in. He opens the door in to a small room His eye is instantly drawn to the desk, it takes up most of the space and has piles of files that look on the verge of toppling over. The soft voice belongs to a small woman, when Nick takes the indicated chair, he can just see her over the files. Nick guesses she's in her forties, her dark brown hair hangs loose around her shoulders, her features small, eyes close together, thin lips and pink cheeks that sit like strawberries on her face. The rest of the office had the obligatory bookcase teaming with medical books, right of the desk and two filing cabinets set against the wall left of the desk. Each one bulging, with files sticking out at assorted angles, leaving Nick wandering where the doctor will put the files on her desk.

As he settles himself in his chair the Doctor studies him. As he meets her eye she declares:

"You're late."

Nick recognises her intimidating techniques and is unwilling to let her get the upper hand, but he doesn't want to antagonise her either. Plus he is late. He looks her steadily in the eye and apologies, explaining that a client had an emergency. She nodded her head understanding emergencies and says:

"You have lost seven minutes already, so what can I do for you Mr. Fallen, you said it's about Mollie Sellas. I can't share with you any confidential information about her.

Nick nods his acknowledgement, its nothing less than he expected.

"I understand, so I wandered if I could pass by you a hypothetical situation."

The doctor doesn't respond immediately. She stares at him, Nick holds her gaze and as the silence continues Nick raises a questioning eyebrow at her. She folds her arms and sits back in her chair.

"Okay Mr. Fallen, I won't be tricked in to revealing anything, but I'm intrigued to see what you have in mind and if it will work."

As Nick pulls the door closed behind him a small smile plays for a moment on his lips. That was easier than he expected, hopefully the second part of his plan will yield the same results and then comes the scariest part, revealing his plan to Laurie Solt!

A look at his watch tells him he has only has an hour and thirty minutes before his Dad will be at Lulu's with dinner. He needs to hustle to Catherine's apartment block. Catherine has given him a list of tenants she thought might have also been threatened in to selling. He hopes it will bear fruit quickly, he needs the information before court tomorrow morning.

The first tenant is a young, harassed mother, heavily pregnant. She comes to the door with a toddler in her arms and Nick could see behind her a boy, of about five, on the couch engrossed in a cartoon playing on a tv in the corner of the room. The lack of air conditioning was apparent as the stifling heat in the room hit Nick when the mother opened the door. The woman, obviously tired and hot, her hair's damp around the edges of her face and sweat glistens on her brow, gives him a smile of welcome and she immediately invites him in, after he introduces himself and shows her his business card, Nick, a little surprised, has the feeling that she doesn't see many people throughout her day. She points him towards an armchair that's filled with folded laundry.

"Just move them to the floor and take a seat."

Nick complies with the instructions and positions himself carefully on the edge of the seat, after spying a large stain of, who knows what, right in the middle of the seat cushion. After Nick refuses an offer of a drink, the woman, who Nick knows is called Stacey Jade, sits down next to her son, who had yet to pay any attention to Nick's presence. She places the toddler on the floor, retrieves a wooden book that's lying just out the child's reach and hands it to her. The baby's face breaks into a charming smile that Nick can't help responding too with a smile of his own, as she takes it eagerly from her mother.

Stacey smiles lovingly at her daughter before turning her attention to Nick.

"What can I help you with Mr….Fallin, is it?"

Nick nods his head.

"Yes, but, you may call me Nick."

He went on to explain about Catherine's predicament and related what happened that morning.

"The thought occurred to me that others may also have been bullied into selling and Catherine gave me your name as someone who she was surprised had agreed to sell."

Stacey looks at him with a combination of concern and dismay.

"Is Catherine okay?"

"She was a little shook up when she came to see me, but she's a fighter and is determined to fight these bullies."

"She's always been so good to me. She'll look after the baby when I need to go to the store and it's raining. She'll pop round for a cup of coffee and a chat, usually brings some biscuits with her. She seems to always know when I need a grown up to talk to."

"Can you help her?"

"I wish I could Mr….Nick, but we agreed to sell our apartment at the first offer."

Nick gives a slight nod of understanding as he rises to his feet."

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Catherine was under the impression that you didn't want to leave here."

"Oh I don't! But my husband got word, just the week before we received the letter that the company he works for is closing. We needed the money."

Stacey, with a bit of a struggle, has also risen to her feet and glances around the room.

"I know it's not much, but we've lived here since we were married. I've made good friends here. Catherine being one of them."

Nick moves towards the door.

"Thank you for your time."

Stacey moves in front of him and opens the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. It's awful what's happened to Catherine, We may have to change our minds. I don't want to take money from a company like that."

Nick steps through the doorway and gives her a small wave as she closes the door. He takes out his list from his pocket and consults it for the next resident.

Nick exits his fourth door feeling very satisfied, the lack of success on the first door has not been repeated. This last resident has agreed to testify should it be needed. The other two were reluctant when he brought it up, but had tales of intimidation, and produced threatening letters they had received.

He looks at his watch, and at the same time his phone rings. The screen tells him it's his dad. He lifts it up to his ear.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm on my way."

He listens to the over patient reply from his father as he turns in to the lobby of the building to find his way blocked by two burly, unfriendly looking, men.

"Mr. Fallin, Hang up the phone we need to talk."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's notes: Thank you to Rosepeony, Mossi.b, Tiacelaya and guest for reviewing the last chapter. So pleased to be able to get this one up quickly. I was going to make it longer for a change, but realized that might make it next week before I could publish it. Hope you enjoy it.**

Nick feels a momentary flash of panic lurch through his stomach. These men could do his some severe harm but this is a public place, someone could open the door and walk in at any moment, so as long as he stays here, he will be alright. He pulse slows, just- a - little. He does as requested and hangs up his phone, he keeps a hold of it in his hand in case a weapon is needed. It not much but it's better than nothing. The men advance towards him, backing him up until he feels himself hit the wall. They invade his space, positioning themselves, Nick observes, in an easy well practised choreography, so he's placed in between them, their shoulders almost touching each other, the toes of their shoes touching his. He can smell the threat permeating off them.

They look as if they've come straight from Goons inc. Huge men with shaved heads, scarred faces and tattooed arms. Nick feels rage boiling within himself at the memory of Catherine's distress, no wonder if these were the thugs pounding on her door. Their ensuing dialogue confirms Nick's suspicions of Goon school 101.

Tweedle Dum turns to Tweedle Dee with a delighted expression on his face:

"I love it when they send us the pretty ones, don't you?"

Tweedle Dee nods his head in agreement.

"Yes, it's easy to improve the appearance of regular people, a bit of acid, a slash down the cheek increases their chances with the women a hundred folded, but with the pretty ones we have to be a bit more creative."

It's Tweedle Dum's turn to nod.

Nick's following the conversation and resisting rolling his eyes, figuring it isn't the smartest move, because for all their predictability, the threat's very real. Suddenly the exhaustion of the past week catches him by surprise and he feels overcome by a numbing weariness. He just want out of here, to get to his daughter. He groans inwardly at the thought of Anne, his beautiful daughter, so vulnerable, she needs him and he wants nothing more than to see her grow up. He needs to get out of this situation and hold her in his arms. He sighs in resignation and addresses the buffoons:

"What do you want?"

Tweedle Dee's hand shoots out and takes Nick by the throat, pushing him further against the wall.

Glancing over at his partner he snarls:

"We don't want anything. My boss, on the other hand, wants you to stay away from this place and out of his business. He's just trying to make a living and he won't allow no misguided do-gooder, get in the way. Am I making myself clear?"

Nick is discovering that Tweedle Dee is skilled in his chosen profession. The pressure of his fingers around Nick's neck, while not enough to cut off his breathing capabilities totally, it's restrictive and painful. Nick nods his head. Tweedle Dee make the semblance of a smile while he slowly releases grip on Nick's throat and Tweedle Dum takes up the baton while Nick is bent over taking in gulps of air. He feels a huge hand gently pat him on the shoulder.

"Glad we had this talk and just remember, accidents happen, make sure one doesn't happen to you."

With that they turn and walk away and Nick is alone in the foyer. As soon as he's breathing more easily and he's feeling more his old self, he quickly exits the building and makes his way to his car, carefully looking around as he does so, but there's no sign of the bullies. Unlocking the car on his way, he jumps in immediately and locks the door. He starts the car and leans back in his seat, closing his eyes and taking steady breaths. His instincts what him out of the place quickly, but he recognises he's in no state to drive. When his thumping heart has returned to normal he moves the car into drive and pulls away from the curb and watches as the high rise retreats behind him.

Walking up the drive to Lulu's place his legs still feel a little shaky, but as he opens the door the smell of baby lotion and dinner steady him. He moves towards the sounds in the living room. All eyes, except those of the sleepy baby in her Grandfather's arms turn in his direction as he enters the room. He gives an apologetic smile:

"Sorry, I'm late."

Lulu starts to rise from her seat and with a tight smile says:

"That's perfectly alright Nick, we've left you some food in the kitchen."

Nick stops her with a raise of his hand.

"You stay there, I can get it myself."

He sits on the couch next to his father after filling up his plate. Before digging in to his food he gently strokes his daughter's feet. Burton, looking very much the proud Grandfather, looks at him and asks:

"Is everything alright Son?"

Nick nods his head, bends over and plants a kiss on each of his daughters' feet and then takes his first bite of food. Nick's taken by surprise when it hurts to swallow, his reaction to the pain doesn't go unnoticed by his dad, who looks at him with concern. Nick waves his concern away by claiming he's bitten his cheek. After Burton leaves and Anne has a feed, Nick changes her nappy and wishing for some quiet time he settles down in the rocking chair in the nursery.

He looks at his daughter, drinking in every part of her. He loves her soft cheeks blushed with a pink glow. He bends down and kisses each one. The movement disturbs her and she stretches, opening her eyes, staring up at her father, in a seemingly accusing manner. Nick smiles at her and apologises for waking her. Satisfied she closes her eyes once more and relaxing her limbs.

His experience, earlier in the day, flashes through his mind and he wonders what he should do. He runs through the interviews of the day and he's certain he has enough evidence to win an injunction and every chance that a thorough investigation in to their working practices could be ordered.

He looks at his daughter once more. Life will be difficult enough for her, can he take the risk of her having to grow up without her father?


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's notes: Appreciation to TiaCelya, MissDonnie, Rosepeony, and Mossi.b for their reviews of the last chapter. Hope you like this one.**

Nick turns and looks at the clock once more. It's testifies that he indeed hasn't fallen back to sleep and that time is moving inexorably slowly. He groans a sigh and drags himself off the bed, giving in to the inevitable. He trudges across to his bathroom and rinses off his face. Catching himself in the mirror he sees evidence of the trauma he suffered, the memory of which is the cause of his disturbed night. He slips on some dark grey sweat pants and makes his way downstairs. His first point of call is the fridge. Opening the door there isn't much inside. He runs his hand through his hair as he decides what he wants. Settling on a glass of milk and a pastrami sandwich he takes the fixings out of the fridge and places them on the counter. He then wonders about bread. Can he think back to the last time he made a sandwich? He opens the bread box and almost gags on the smell that hits him. Holding his breath he peers inside and a mushy green mess greets his eyes. He places the lid back on the box and, unlocking the door, puts the bread box outside to deal with later.

Without much hope he looks in the freezer and is surprised to find a loaf of bread staring back at him. He pulls it out and takes out a couple of slices. He pushes the loaf to one side and prepares his sandwich. He sits down at the table and pulls out files from his briefcase. He picks up Catherine's file and opens it up, taking a bite, he scans the pages. He dips into his briefcase once more and removes his notepad and begins transferring the notes from his interviews earlier in the day into the file. A smile touches at the corner of his mouth and he begins to write more rapidly as an idea begins to take shape.

He pulls up outside his daughter's house. This is how he's decided he likes to think about this house, at least for now, thinking of it as Lulu's house makes him feel a little angry. This is where he'd hoped, and worked hard for, to raise their child with Lulu, to be a family. He'd agreed to go to counselling, which has been very painful for him, but he'd done his best, and he thought they were getting somewhere, he'd just been blind to that somewhere being for Lulu, a life without him. When things were disintegrating at Fallin and Fallin, thoughts of his future with his two girls had kept him sane. That's what was important to him. Not that Fallin and Fallin wasn't important to him, at least he thought it was, but being a family, having someone to come home to, was an idea he found surprisingly comforting. It scared him too, for all the reasons Lulu had rejected him. What she didn't know, or didn't believe, was that he was determined not to repeat his past mistakes. Counselling had helped his realise the 'why' of the mistakes he'd made. He was winning the war of drugs, he was confident he could win the war on his other failings.

With a jolt he realises that he's it right now. Lulu has rejected him big time and he isn't seeking revenge in any kind of a destructive manner, he's here, sitting outside the house, not just for his daughter, but for Lulu too. He smiles ruefully to himself, it may be too late for him and Lulu but should he meet someone else that he wants a long term relationship with, there may just be a chance he won't blow it.

He meets Catherine in a side room for a few minutes before it's time to enter the court room. She's dressed in an apricot A-line skirt and Jacket with lace embossing along the edges. A crisp white blouse peeks from underneath the buttoned top. The outfit has seen better days but has been well looked after and Catherine wears it with a dignity and grace that hides any flaws it may have. He gives her a reassuring smile as she sits down opposite him at the small table in the room, placing her white purse on the floor by her feet. He can see that she's nervous, courtrooms are intimidating places for the uninitiated. He remembers his first time in a court room, he had thrown up in the restroom just down the hall and had botched things so badly he vowed never to return.

"How are you doing Catherine?"

Nick's taken by surprise when tears well in her eyes.

"I didn't sleep a wink last night. I was so worried that those men would return. I don't think I can stay there. They've spoilt the place for me. I don't feel safe there anymore."

Nick nods his head in understanding, the goons had given him the wellies, He can't imagine the effect they had on an old woman, no matter how strong she wants to be.

"So what do you want to do?"

He watches patiently as Catherine works through her conflictions, while staring at her hands that are twisting in her lap. Finally she looks up at him.

"Can we win?"

"We can. I have letters of intimidation from other tenants and when I spoke to them they told me about menacing visits to their homes.."

Nick glances at a sheet of paper..

"Mr. Jackson is prepared to testify and so am I."

Catherine looks at him puzzled and Nick explains what happened to him as he was leaving. Catherine is shocked by the tale.

"Nick, I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."

Nick cuts her off by placing his hand over her trembling ones..

"Catherine, it's not your fault."

He takes out a piece of paper from the file.

"This is my statement, I've requested a pre-trial hearing with the judge, where I will inform her that I will be pressing criminal charges, and I can request restraining orders where they won't be able to get anywhere near the apartment building and its occupants. But if you want to stop things, I will tell the judge that you've dropped your case. I'll do whatever you want me to do Catherine."

A steely determination gleams in Catherine's eyes and she slowly stands up, brushes down her skirt.

"Take my arm Mr. Fallin, I haven't got dressed up for nothing."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's notes: Thank you to Rosepeony, Tiaceleya, DSPalla, and Mossi.b for reviewing the last chapter and to everyone who takes the time to read it. I hope you enjoy this one.**

Everyone in the courtroom stands as the Judge enters the room. Nick watches as Judge Damson surveys the room before settling in her chair. He was happy to see that Judge Damson was hearing the case, he's been in front of her on many occasions and finds her to be firm but fair. He remains standing as everyone else sits down. The Judge looks quizzically at him and Nick takes it as his cue to speak:

"Your Honour, I have a couple of things that I think would be better discussed in private rather than in open court."

The judge looks at him impatiently.

"And what would those be, Mr. Fallin?"

Nick anticipating her response has a sheet of A4 paper in his hand.

"May I approach the bench, Your Honour?"

Judge Damson nods her assent and Nick moves towards her. He hands her the sheet of paper and remains standing in front of her while she scans it. She looks up at him questioning him on the validity of its contents and he nods his head slightly. She indicates for him to return to his seat with a flick of her hand, which he does, and sits down, brushing his hand over his dark green tie as he does so. He glances in Catherine's direction, she's sitting beside him, and gives her a reassuring smile. He looks towards Judge Damson and she raps her gavel as she announces that she wishes to see both counsels in her chambers.

As Nick and the numerous number of lawyers sitting on the other side of the courtroom stand Judge Damson gives a withering look towards the opposition's direction and adds:

"Just lead counsel will be necessary."

Nick sneaks a look towards the opposition, that he makes sure is noticed, with a carefully planted hint of a smile on his face. He then turns his attention to Catherine, while nodding at one of the bailiffs standing in the courtroom. He bends down and whispers to her.

"The bailiff coming towards us will sit with you while I'm gone to make sure that no one tries to approach you."

Nick had arranged this beforehand with Clive, a bailiff he'd helped out of a tricky legal situation a couple of years before, and they've always exchanged words of greeting since. Clive had surprised Nick with a gift for Anne just a couple of days after her birth. He'd been more than willing to help Nick out. Nick gathers his papers and returns them to his briefcase before making his way to the judge's chambers.

Nick and the lead counsel were left cooling their heels for five minutes before her clerk showed them into the Judge's room. The Lead counsel's name is Jack Rolland. Nick's never met him before but has certainly heard of him and he looks as slithery as his reputation. His light charcoal grey suit has a hint of a shine to it, whereas his slicked back hair glistens. Rolland spent the five minutes speaking sharply into his phone, Nick, guesses, it's his secretary receiving the barrage of commands and is glad he doesn't work for him.

After being lead into the room the clerk excuses herself and Judge Damson addresses the opposition lawyer, before either has chance to sit down. Nick takes this as a sign that they are to remain standing and that Judge Damson is not happy with this turn of events.

"Mister Rolland I do not enjoy having officers of my courtroom threatened for doing their jobs and I hope that you can deny all knowledge of the incident."

The bewildered look on the lawyer's face testified of his ignorance before he opened his mouth.

"I assure you I have no knowledge of any such incident."

Judge Damson fixes him with a withering glare that Nick has been the recipient of many times and knowing how it can lead you into doubting even your most fierce convictions, he's not surprised when Rolland starts shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking very uncomfortable. Judge Damson finally turns her attention to Nick.

"Mr. Fallin would you care to enlighten me and your colleague here on the details that he seems clueless about."

Nick went through the proceedings of the day before. Judge Damson questioned him closely, causing him to backtrack through all his actions at the apartment block and his visit from Catherine that morning. After he finished she addressed the other lawyer who, after a couple of failed attempts at objecting, had remained quiet throughout Nick's account. Before Judge Damson had a chance to speak the lawyer straightened his posture and declared:

"I object to any decisions made here on Mr. Fallin's word today when there has been no opportunity for cross examination."

Judge Damson clasped her hands and rested them on her desk and stared at Rolland as if he was worm she would dearly love to stomp on.

"Mr Rolland, there will be no decision made in this room this morning. I am quite aware of the rights of your client. But I will give you the opportunity to talk with your client and see how he feels about the facts related by Mr. Fallin becoming public knowledge in my court room where the burden of proof is much lighter than in a criminal court where I'm sure Mr Fallin will be taking this."

She looks to Nick who gives a confirming nod.

"I already have."

"I will give you one hour to consult with your client, she looks at the papers in front of her, Mr Barrow, and then I want to see the both of you and your clients back here."

After leaving Judge Damson's chambers Nick returns to the court room, thanks the baliff and ushers Catherine out of the room and finds a side room and two cups of coffee. Sitting her down he relates to her what happened and Judge Damson's instructions.

"Do you think it will work?"

Nick nods his head.

"They made a big mistake, and their lawyer will make them well aware of it. If they lose here, which they will, Judge Damson made that pretty clear. Even though it will have no bearing on the criminal proceedings, their reputation will be severely damaged and all of the victims could sue and compensation could run in to millions."

Hope and relief sweep across Catherine's face and she clutches at Nick's hand.

"Thank you Mr Fallin. I'm still not sure I can stay there but I won't be selling to them."

Then concern clouds her eyes.

"What about you, Mr Fallin? Will you be all right? I don't want anything happening to you because of me."

Nick reassures her:

"I will be fine. With the police involved they won't dare touch me."

Looking at his watch Nick picks up his briefcase.

"Time for us to meet with Judge Damson."

Catherine has been given a chair but the rest of the occupants of Judge Damson's chambers are left standing as the clerk leaves and the judge enters.

Her eyes sweep the room and resting on Catherine offers her a smile. She then turns her attention to the defendant and his lawyer.

"Mr. Rolland what has your client decided?"

Rolland clears his throat, glances at his client who is standing straight as a rod and looking at a spot on the wall above Judge Damson's head, his face revealing nothing.

"My client has decided that he's not interested in the building that houses Mrs Krantz apartment, any longer."

A choked gasp escapes from Catherine. Nick places a hand, gently, on her shoulder. After a glance towards Catherine to make sure she's okay, the judge continues to address Rolland and Mr Barrow.

"A wise decision. We will go back into court and I will dismiss Mrs Krantz petition."

She looks towards Nick and Catherine for confirmation. Nick nods his head and her attention reverts back to the other men.

"Mrs Krantz is well within her rights to see compensation but she chooses not to pursue that course right now, but I advise her to keep the option open should there be any more trouble."

Mr Rolland shakes his head.

"My client assures me that things were done without his consent and he apologises sincerely for the actions of his employees towards Mrs Krantz and Mr Fallin."

Judge Damson's expression shows her disbelief at Barrows claims and his obvious intent of defence. She nods her head in acknowledgement at the apology, Nick and Catherine show no reaction at all.

"And so he should. Let's get into the courtroom."


End file.
